Annual leave
by StephNCIS
Summary: The power's that be have decided the team need to take 2 week's leave. Some people don't like the idea one bit until a last minute offer comes there way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I don't own NCIS New Orleans or it characters.

* * *

><p>AN-I have marked this as complete but I am not sure. Should I leave it a one shot or do more? Let me know what you all think please.

* * *

><p>That time of year had come again that Meredith Brody hated, annual leave. The thought of time with her parents was just to depressing to even consider but they were the only family she had. As she started to wind things up ready to go she looked across at her parter Chris LaSalle who was doing the same thing as she was. The whole team was booked for 2 weeks off, orders from on high since they had done nothing but work for 6 months without a break. The only difference between her and Chris was he seemed happy to be packing up. Looking over at Dwayne Prides desk she saw he had all ready shut his computer down and was filling away the last bits off his desk. Even he looked happy to be getting out of here.<p>

"What you guy's got planed then, anything interesting or fun lined up?" Merri asked both men.

"Laurel has said she wants to spend some time with her old man so I get to spend 2 weeks on a beach somewhere with my baby girl. No idea where the hell we are going but I don't care as long as she is happy" Pride told Merri as he put the last files away and locked the cabinet up.

"What you got planned Christopher" Dwayne asked as he sat on the edge of LaSalle's desk.

"I get to spend 2 weeks with the family which as far as I know means at least 1 week camping".

Now she really was depressed, that meant she had 2 weeks to fill up and both men were away so she couldn't drop by for something to do. Chris sensed something wasn't right with his partner so he put the last few files back on his desk and went and stood next to Brody.

"What's up? You seemed sort of peeved at the fact you got 2 weeks holiday".

"I am fine really it's just, well Pride gets to go sun it up with his daughter and you got your family and here I am stuck with 2 weeks of completely nothing. The thought of a day with my parents is a no-no never mind 2 weeks. At least I can spend my time finding out all about the town and do the tourist type stuff I guess".

As she spoke she packed away the last of her stuff and shut down her computer. When she finished speaking she saw Chris had pulled out his phone. She turned to leave so he could make his call in private but he caught her wrist and stopped her from walking away. Glancing back she looked at him about to ask what he was doing when he started to speak in to the phone.

"Hey Tricia, listen is it ok if I bring someone with me when I come over. She's a friend and she's at a loose end"

Now Merri was listening, who was Tricia and who was the friend he was on about. Then it dawned on her who the friend in question was and she was just about to protest when she heard Chris saying bye and put the phone back in his pocket.

"All sorted, you get to spend a whole 2 weeks with the LaSalle family and the many cousin's l have" .

Merri just stood there shocked. One minute she was spending 2 weeks on her own and the next she was spending it with her partner and his family going camping and god only knew what else. She went to open her mouth to protest and say it really wasn't necessary but Chris stopped her before she could start.

"No arguing now, it's all sorted. Now we just got to get you home and packed" Chris told Merri as he dragged her towards the doors and his car.

Once they arrived at Merri's house both got out the car and walked up to the house together.

"Just make yourself comfortable, you know where everything is. If you tell me where we are going l can pack the right stuff? Merri shouted at Chris as she walked up the stairs to pack her stuff in the big duffel bag she had grabbed out the hall closet.

"Pack stuff that you feel comfortable in, lounging round stuff you know. Maybe a few outfits for going out for a meal in but not to fancy, the stuff you wear for work looks just fine on you. Make sure its warm as it can get a bit chilly at night. If you got a sleeping bag bring that too but if not a got a spare. That's all l can think of, I've been packed a few day's now so am all done".

Just as he finished making the coffee Merri could be heard dragging a very heavy bag down the stairs and along the passage floor. Leaving it at the front door as she passed she followed the smell of coffee in to the lounge, just in time as Chris set the cup's on the table and sat on the couch. Merri sat down next to him and picked up her coffee taking a sip, just how she liked it.

"I will have to keep you around, you make a mean coffee just the way l like it" Merri said flashing Chris that amazing smile she had that seemed to light up her whole face.

"We aim to please ma'am" Chris replied in that very sexy Alabama drawl of his that sent most women weak at the knees.

They sat drinking their coffee whilst Chris gave her a run down of all the people she would probably meet when they got there. He wasn't sure himself till he arrived who was there but he would do the introductions then. When they finished their coffee Chris asked if she was ready and had everything she needed as it was a 5 hour journey and they weren't coming back for a hair dryer. Merri thumped Chris just before he feel about laughing.

"Well let's go then, l can't wait to go home. I can show you the town and where l grew up. May even take you on a tour of the great Alabama university". Chris told her as they walked to the door and he picked her bag up to carry it to his car. Leaving Chris to carry her bag she locked up and went to join Chris who was standing waiting at the passenger door to help her in the car. Once in the Chris started the car and drove straight home, eager to get under away and start his vacation.

At Chris's house they both went in the house. Chris grabbed his bag from behind the door and took it to the car while Merri excused herself to the bathroom. When she came out Chris was standing with his spare sleeping bag in his hand waiting at the front door to lock up.

"Come on we got to hit the road, want to get there before its dark if we can" Chris grabbed hold of Merri and pulled her out the door.

Gaining her balance again she waited for Chris to lock up and followed him to the car. As he threw the spare sleeping bag in the trunk with the bags Merri climbed in the car and started to adjust the seat. She saw the way Chris looked at her when he got in so told him

"If l sit in this seat for a 5 hour journey l am sure as hell going to be comfortable doing it".

Chris just shrugged and started the engine. He didn't care what she did with the seat but she better hurry up and do it as he wanted to leave. Finally after 5 minutes spent messing around she was finally ready. Flooring the gas they shot off down the street for the a road trip to Alabama.

2 and a half hours in to the trip and Chris was sat whistling away. He seemed to get happier, if that was possible, the closer they got to his home town. Merri had no idea what to expect when she meet Chris's family. Other than her own parents who the worst example ever she had no idea how normal families got on. The closer she got to Chris's home town the more nervous she became. She hoped they liked her and that they could accept her crashing in on their family time. Pulled from her thought's she noticed the car had stopped and they were parked up at a gas station.

"Rest room and coffee break, then back on the road" she heard Chris say as the driver's door shut behind him as he exited the car.

Chris was out the car and in the shop before she had even realized. Climbing out the car she stretched and followed Chris inside. Chris was getting coffee and what looked like snacks to eat while he drove. Heading for the rest room she knew he would make this stop as quick as possible so he could get back on the road and home. After finishing in the rest room she came back to the car and found enough junk food to feed 4 people as well as 2 large coffees. After climbing in and doing her belt up they were back on the road and in between eating and drinking coffee Chris would drop in bits of info about his town and his family.

He seemed to be drawing on some energy force that his home town was sending out because after an hour or so he had done nothing but talk and laugh and share stories with her about home and his family. It was nice seeing this side of her partner, he was always happy and cheerful but this was way more. Looking over at him as he told another tale of his childhood she realized how cute he looked when he laughed. His laugh was catching and the more stories he told she found herself getting caught up with his tales and laughing along with him.

They had spent so long talking and laughing that she didn't realise they had arrived in town till Chris started to point out a few places as they drove past. A few minutes later they were pulling up outside a house and Chris had switched the ignition off.

"Come on, let's see whose's home to meet us" Chris said as he opened the passenger door and held out his hand to help Merri out the car.

Taking the hand that was offered she climbed out and stood looking at the house in front of her. There was toy's in the front yard and the sound of children playing could be heard coming from somewhere either in the house or the back yard. Turning she walked to the trunk to help Chris with the bags but found him standing next to her with both their bags in his hands. Without saying a word he was away up the path leaving her to catch him up.

Instead of using the front door he headed over to the right of the house to a path that led round the back. As they rounded the back of the house she was hit by a loud sound of people shouting and screaming and she watched as people appeared from what seemed like no where and her partner disappeared under a mass of bodies. After a few moments Chris re-appeared as the people slowly let go and one by one backed away. It was then they noticed her standing slightly back from everyone else. Chris reached round and grabbing her hand pulled her forward so she was level with him and started the introduction.

"Everyone this is my partner and good friend Meredith Brody. Merri this is just some of the family" he gestured to the people in front of him.

One by one he went round and introduced each person, which included at least 5 cousins and their partners and children. Just then the back door swung open to reveal a women who was about the same height as her with dark hair and dark coloured eye's just like Chris's. Everyone looked up at the same time and smiled when they saw the look on the women's face and the look on Chris's face when they saw each other.

"Christopher get you butt up here and give your momma a hug now,am 'gettin' to old to be climbing these stairs" the women shouted down.

Chris nearly broke in to a run getting up the stairs to meet the women at the top of them.

When he reached the top he engulfed the women in his arms making sure he placed a kiss on her cheek. They stayed like that for a minute until she saw Merri standing watching them.

"Well who's this pretty woman you brought with you Christopher, do I get an introduction"

Breaking the hug Chris turned and gestured for Merri to come up. Walking up the stairs Merri suddenly felt very nervous again. Chris sensed this and stretched out his hand to her. Taking it she walked up the last few steps and stopped in front of him and his mom.

"Momma this is Meredith Brody, Meredith this is my momma, Meredith and l work together at NCIS momma, she's my partner and looks out for me"

Next thing Merri knew she was sweeped in to a hug by Chris's mother. Feeling slightly out-of-place she gently hugged the women back. When they broke apart Merri stepped back and looked between Chris and his mother.

"Very pleased to meet you Mrs LaSalle,you son's a fine man with impeccable manners. You must be very proud of him" Merri said watching a red blush flash across Chris's cheeks.

"Less of the title, it's Edna to all my family and while you stop here your family. You eaten yet? We saved some supper as we weren't sure what time you would get here" asking both Merri and Chris at the same time.

"Great am famished,come on lets eat" Chris said taking Merri's hand and hauling her through the back door in to the kitchen.

Within minutes there was a spread of food placed on the table for the 2 of them and before she could say thank you Chris was all ready filling his plate up and tucking in. People had started to come in from the yard and Merri noticed out the corner of her eye their bags had been brought in and were disappearing down the hall. They were left to eat in the kitchen on their own while the others went in to the lounge. For someone who had stuffed his face with junk food while driving, Chris was still able to finish off 3 plates of food.

Finally after second helping's herself they were both full and stood to clear away this dishes.

"Leave that be, I'll do that. You go get settled in, its been a long day for you both and you got an early start tomorrow. Go on l will see to this" Edna said as she sent both of them out the kitchen and in to the hall.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Merri tried but failed to stifle a yawn. It had been a long day and she didn't realize how tired she was till now. Letting Chris passed she followed him up the stairs and along the landing till they came to a door with a little plague on bearing the name 'Christopher'. Pushing the door open Chris stepped aside and let Merri enter first. They were obviously in his childhood room judging by the posters and college banners hung about the room. Merri stood looking at the picture's of a much younger Chris that were framed on the shelves. He was just as sexy then as he was now and no doubt just as charming back then. Looking round more it was then she noticed a problem.

"Chris, both our bags have been put in here. I know were partners but do your family think we are partners in that sense as well?".

Chris disappeared from the room and ran downstairs to the kitchen. She heard part of the conversation about to many people in the house and making the best of it for one night. Not liking how that went she hoped he had a better solution when he came back in. Entering the room she noticed he didn't meet her gaze.

"You take the bed and I will grab the floor, seems the house is slightly full and its only till morning" shifting from the balls of his feet to the heals to avoid having to look up.

Merri turned and looked at the bed, it looked like a slightly small double bed. Walking over to Chris she placed her hand on his arm and spoke

"I am sure we are both adult enough to share a bed Chris, it's your bed and l will not have you sleeping on the floor. Like you say it's only till morning so I am sure we can manage".

With that she turned and grabbing her bag she started to root around for her wash stuff and night-clothes. After emptying half her bag she found what she wanted and disappeared out the door to the bathroom. Chris stood in the middle of his childhood room with a smile slowly spreading across his face .Here he was at home and was about to spend the next 2 weeks with a very beautiful and attractive women. By sheer luck he got to share his bed with her, if only for one night. He was going to be a true gentleman and show her some of his award-winning charm and see what happened. You knew know, he may get her to bend or even break that golden rule of hers, only time would tell.

Just then he was brought back from his day-dream as Merri walked back in the door.

"Well that's me ready, you want the window or door" indicting to the bed as she dropped her stuff back next to her bag.

"I'll take the window if that's okay with you" he asked as he bent down and removed his shoes. Standing up he removed his t-shirt and was about to remove his pants when he stopped.

"Hope you don't mind but I only sleep in boxer's" removing his pants and tossing them on the floor as he spoke.

"Doesn't bother me" Merri said making sure to look at him as she answered just so she could see him and rake her eye's over what she could most defiantly say was a very sexy body.

Chris jumped in to bed and lay on his back,pulling the blankets over himself and lay waiting for her to get in. Merri switched the light off and climbed in to bed making sure not to bump in to Chris when she lay down. They both lay there is silence looking at the ceiling not sure what to say or do. Turning on to her side facing away from Chris she snuggled under the blankets saying good night as she closed her eyes and waited for sleep to claim her. Chris heard her saying night and mumbled the same back as he turned and faced the lay there as still as could be hoping he would fall asleep fast.

The next morning Merri woke and a few things came to her all at once. The first was the smell assaulting her nostrils. If she was right there was bacon and egg cooking in the kitchen. The second was how warm and safe she felt. Snuggling back against the firm,warm body she found herself wrapped in she didn't want to open her eye's. Wait one minute, firm warm body! Very slowly she opened her eyes and that was when she remembered where she was and most importantly who she was snuggled up to. It was more than snuggled up to as well, his firm well muscled arms were wrapped around her and their fingers interlocked. There was no telling where one pair of legs started and the others finished as they were linked with each other. How on earth did this happen? She had no knowledge of anything after she fell asleep. Somehow during the night their bodies had moved towards each other and they had stayed that way till now. This was not how she expected to wake up but it could have been a lot worse.

Chris had been awake for a while, he tried getting back to sleep but it was no good. The women he had wrapped up in his arms was very distracting. When he woke up he was a little confused to find Merri all snuggled up in his arms. After the shocked wore off he decided that the best thing to do was take total advantage of the situation. He pulled her closer in to him and was happy to feel her snuggle in. Lying very still he didn't want to move in case he burst the bubble and Merri woke up and moved away. He'd had a few girl friends in his time so was no stranger to waking with a women in his arms. Yet this time felt different for a few different reasons.

The first being he was not sure if the women in his arms wanted to be there. Second was when he snuggled with his previous girl friends he never felt he wanted to do it long term. He felt different about Merri, he wasn't sure if he could explain it. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would be happy if he woke up like this every day, with this one women in his arms till he drew his last breath. Resting his head closer to the back of hers he inhaled deeply. He wasn't sure if he would ever get to do this again so he wanted to remember every last detail. How she felt in his arms, how her hair smelt, how soft her skin felt, how well there fingers fitted together. He burned in to his memory all of this information because he knew when Merri woke she would pull away and they would be just good friends as always.

She had to move and face the situation she was in. Letting go off Chris's hands she turned over to face him, keeping her eye's closed till she rolled over. She wasn't sure if he was awake but she guessed her moving would wake him. Sure enough when she finally opened her eye's Chris was awake and staring at her. She locked eye's with him and was taken a back by the sheer force of the emotions playing across his face and in his eye's. If she was reading him right then she saw a mix of happiness, trust, loyalty but most of all love.

Closing her eye's at the turmoil she now felt, she did the only thing that made sense to her slightly confused brain. She snuggled even deeper in to his embrace, burying her face in his chest. Snaking her arm round him she held him tight as if afraid he would disappear. They lay still like this for several moments as they both processed what was happening.

Chris was in total shock, he was speechless. When Merri turned to face him he expected her to make a joke about their situation and get up. Yet here she was now snuggled deep in to his chest and her arm round his waist. He had to open and shut his eye's a few times to make sure he was awake and this was not a dream. When he realized he was wide awake and that Merri was most defiantly lying in his arms he wrapped his arms a little tighter around her and closed his eye's. He could now admit to himself that yes he most defiantly was falling in love with this beautiful, smart, funny, sexy, kick ass women. Leaning forward he placed a gently kiss on her head and stayed there, with his lips resting where he kissed her.

Merri felt the kiss on her head and the fact he left his lips resting their. His breath played across her hair and scalp causing goose bumps. She shivered slightly at the sensation making Chris hold her a bit tighter if that was even possible. These feelings she had for the man who had her so tightly in-cased in his arms were new to her. She had been in love before once but this was something else. The connection she felt between them was deeper than she thought possible. He was a strong,compassionate, funny, caring and sexy as hell guy. He could have his pick of women as she had seen at work when the women drooled over him. Yet here they were in his childhood bed wrapped up in each other's arm's tighter than snails to there shell's. She had sworn to herself never to mix work and pleasure in case it went wrong but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't help the way she felt. A lone tear escaped her eye, rolling down her cheek and landed on Chris's chest.

Chris felt the tear on his chest and pulled back a little at the same time as using one of his hands to slot under her chin and raise her face so he could see. He looked down at her when he finally got her to look up. He watched to see if there was any doubt on her face as he slowly tipped his head towards her. Locking eye's with her's he ever so gently brushed his lips across hers, savoring there first kiss. She returned the kiss with a gently tug on his bottom lip with her teeth. They both drew back a little and smiled at each one knew what the future had in store for them but they had 2 weeks together to just be themselves. They could relax and get to know each other on a whole new level. From now on they would face the world as friends,partners and more importantly lovers.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-There was something about this I just could not lie. It kept coming back to me so decided to add another chapter and see where it went. As always please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think please.

Chapter 2.

As they lay together wrapped up in each others arm's a shout could be heard coming from the foot of the stairs.

"Christopher if you want breakfast you get down here in the next 5 minutes or do I have to come and drag you out your bed like when you were a kid " Edna yelled.

"We better get up and go down or she will come up here and get us, not something I fancy this early in the morning" Chris said as he kissed Merri and sat up.

Merri pulled a sulking face and sat up. Getting out of bed she stretched and picking up a sweat shirt off the floor she pulled it on. It was then she caught the smell of Chris's aftershave and looking down she saw it was his sweat shirt she had. Feeling his arm's wrap around her waist from behind her and his head rest on her shoulder she turned to look at him.

"Looks better on you than me" he said as he kissed her neck working his way up to her ear.

Just then there was a knock on the bedroom door and the door opened to reveal none other than Edna

"If you too can put each down long enough breakfast is on the table and there's not much left so come on, you can't travel on an empty stomach" shutting the door when she had finished speaking.

"Told you she would come up and get us" Chris laughed telling a slightly red faced Merri.

Picking his pants up of the floor he pulled them on and opened the door for Merri. Making his way out the bedroom behind Merri he followed her down stairs and in to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen they found it rather crowded with so many people in it. Finding a spare seat at the table Chris pulled it out and offered it to Merri. Merri sat and looked over her shoulder at Chris. He placed a hand on her shoulder and give it a squeeze as he reached across with the other hand and got 2 bacon sandwiches of the plate in the middle. Passing one to Merri he stood leaning against Merri's chair and eat his sandwich. People started to leave the kitchen so Chris sat on the now empty seat next to Merri. Pulling the plate over with the last of the sandwiches on he helped himself to another and passed the last one to Merri. After finishing his food he got up and went over to make them both a coffee. Bringing them back to the table he sat down leaning over to Merri and taking her free hand in his. They sat that way till they had finished their coffee and breakfast. Standing up Chris cleared away the plates and cups that were left on the table. Taking Merri's hand again he help her stand from the table and they walked back up stairs to Chris's room.

Once in his room he pulled her in to his arm's, shutting the door with his foot. They started with a simple kiss which deepened in to full tongue dueling and hands tangled in hair and shirts. They broke apart when the need for oxygen became too much and Merri rested her head on Chris's chest as they caught their breath. There was yet another knock on the bedroom door only this time the door was not opened. A voice from the other side of the door informed them both that they left in 30 mins to go camping so they better be ready. This time is was Chris who pulled the faces as he kissed Merri's forehead and let go. Grabbing his clothes of the floor he put the dirty ones in the laundry hamper and grabbed his clean ones and headed towards the door and a shower. Merri looked at him as he opened the door and then back at the clock. They both didn't have time for a shower so Chris got the meaning of the look Merri gave him said

"Hurry up and get your stuff then, we better make this quick or we get left behind" laughing as Merri dashed around getting her stuff and following him out the door to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he made sure he looked the door before he turned the shower on and started to take his pants and boxers off. Climbing in the shower he left the door open slightly waiting for Merri to join him if she wanted. Sure enough a couple of minutes later he felt a pair of hands snake round his chest and kisses being placed along his shoulders. Turning round he saw all his fantasies come true and he forgot all about getting washed as he pined Merri to the shower wall and started to kiss her.

25 minutes later a very happy looking Chris and Merri were standing outside all ready and waiting at their car hand in hand. They stood and watched people come out the house and climb in to the 3 cars that were parked. It was funny watching the children fight over who sat where and then their parents ended up telling them where to sit and stop fighting. Finally everyone had got in to the cars and the only person left was Edna who was now standing next to Chris. Stepping towards Merri she saw their joined hands and smiled. Going closer to Merri she gave her a hug at the same time as whispering in her ear

"Take care of my baby boy, he really likes you and your perfect for him".

"I will and thank you" Merri said back as she let go of Edna and went to get in the car leaving Chris to say good-bye in private.

Chris watched as Merri got in the car and then looked at his Mother wondering what she had said to Merri. Edna stepped in front of Chris and looked him up and down. Taking his hand in her's she placed an envelope in to it and said

"I think it's time I gave you this, I have a feeling you may need it soon. Maybe not right now but you will know when its time. You look happier than I have seen you in a long time Christopher. Being in love suits you son, she looks like she feels the same about you to. Take care of her and be a gentlemen just like I taught you. You are both welcome back here anytime don't forget. Not go get yourself away".

Giving her son a hug she kissed him on the cheek and stepped back,watching him place the envelope in his back pocket and climb in the car next to Merri. As they drove away Edna knew that her son would be very happy and she had a feeling that she would soon be welcoming a new addition to the family.

Driving behind his cousins car on to the free way Chris had never felt so relaxed and was on vacation for 2 weeks with the women he loved sat next to him in his car. They were away camping in the middle of nowhere from what he could gather and he also had some of his family with him. He had never been camping since he was a kid so was going to make the most of it. He wasn't sure if Merri had ever been camping being a city girl.

"You ever been camping before or do you get to learn from an expert how it's done" Chris laughed seeing the look on Merri's face.

"Nope never been camping before so it will all be new to me. I have to admit I am really looking forward to it except well...are there real snakes and stuff where we are going? I hate snakes and spiders" shuddering at the thought of them.

"Since I have no idea where we are going I don't know but would think so,it aint called the wilderness for nothing. Don't worry am here to protect you from any spiders and snake baby, I promise" Sliding his hand across and taking Merri's hand as reassurance.

After spending a couple of hours on the freeway the cars in front turned off and followed the signs for Nantahala National Forest. Passing his phone to Merri he asked her to text his cousin and ask when they planned on stopping as he really needed coffee. Taking the phone she sent the text and as she received a reply they saw the cars in front indicting as they came to a service station. Following them in he parked up and climbed out of the car stretching his very stiff neck and back. Walking round he opened the door and Merri climbed out taking his hand as she did. Turning to look the car they walked hand in hand towards the restaurant and the rest of the family.

Once inside they found a couple of tables to sit at and all split up to get different foods and drinks. Merri sat at the table with a couple of the younger kids while their parents went to get food. She had never really spent time with kids but she did her best. The 3 kids she was sat with were all sat colouring until a fight broke out over a pen. Merri had to try to sort out who should use the pen first and keep peace at the same time. When Chris came back with 2 large coffees and some sandwiches he found Merri sat between 2 of the kids talking away and colouring in with them. She seemed a natural with kid's and looked like she was having fun.

"You want me to got to the shop and buy you some, looks like your having fun" Chris chuckled.

"Yes I am having fun thanks. Amy here just told me that I am the first girl that you brought home to meet you mom so I must be special" Merri informed Chris, winking as she spoke.

Chris went a little red and placing the food and drinks on the table he sat down. Merri shuffled out from between the kids and came and sat next to Chris who was taking a drink of his coffee. Picking her coffee up she took a drink and placing it back down she took a sandwich off the plate and started eating. Chris started eating and by the time the rest came back with their food they had both nearly finished. After finishing their food and coffee Merri excused herself and went to the restroom while Chris went for more coffee. They both meet back up at the coffee shop as Chris was adding milk and sugar to the cups. Picking their own cups up they walked over to where the rest were now finishing their meals and tidying up. As they all finished and stood to leave the parents taking the kids to the restroom before leaving Chris and Merri made their way to the car. Chris pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened the car and was just about to open the door for Merri when she took the keys off him and told him she was driving the rest of the way as there was no way she could get lost as she was following the others. Chris thought for a minute and then climbed in the passenger seat and shut the door. Walking round Merri climbed in,put her seat belt on and started the engine. Chris sat back in the passenger seat and smiled, he could give in ever once in a while.

After driving for another hour and a half they finally arrived at the national park. Driving through the park and seeing the trees reach high in to the sky and the big fishing lake ahead of them Chris had to smile at how perfect this place was. All the cars parked up and everyone started to get out. Merri sat looking out the window at her new surroundings, there was sure to be spiders and snakes here and probably worse. She would either get over her fears or she would be leaving in a day or two. Chris got out the car and walked to the group of adults who were stood talking at the front of the car. It sounded like they were deciding where they were putting the tents. Merri got out and walked up beside Chris to catch the end of the discussion.

It was decided they pitched the tents in a half circle shape so they could have the fire out the front and see the lake at the same time. So setting to work they all started on one tent at a time. They got 3 up when it was voted that some should make coffee when the others put the last 4 up. Once all 7 tents were up the fighting began with the kids saying who wanted what tent. Chris and Merri sat with there backs against a log watching the 3 family's sort out who got to sleep where. Chris shifted to slot his arm around Merri's shoulder when he felt something hard press in to his backside. That was when he remembered the envelope his mother had gave him which he had in his back pocket. Having no idea what was in the envelope and not feeling ready to share it he told Merri he was going to get their stuff out the car so they could get settled and make a start on tea. Merri offered to help but he asked if she would help the others sort the fire pit out and get wood together. Nodding she got up and followed Amy and her brother and 2 of the other kids in to a clump of trees near by to gather wood will the others sorted the fire pit out.

Chris went to the car and opening the trunk he turned,sat down and pulled the envelope out his pocket. Looking at it he saw his name on the front in his mother writing. Slowly opening the envelope he looked inside and what he saw made his heart skip several beats. Now he knew what his mother meant when she said he might need this soon but he would know when the time was right. There was a piece of paper and in the corner of the envelope was a ring which he recognised straight away. Tipping the ring in to his hand he looked at it and confirmed it was the ring he remembered his mother wearing when he was a child. Slotting it on to the tip of his little finger he pulled out the note that came with it.

"Christopher, this ring has been passed down through the generations and now I pass it to you. It was given to me by your father when we got engaged and it's now your's to give to the women who hold's your heart. When I heard you were bring a lady friend back with you I knew then she must be special. When I saw her standing next to you and I saw the way you both looked at each other last night I knew it was meant to be. I will let you in to a little secret, there was more room last night but I knew you both needed that little extra push to get things 'movin'. Going by the look on both your faces today and the fact you both came out the bathroom together it obvious worked. That saying a mother knows best is right as I just proved. Anyway you get back to that lovely women who I have I feeling will some day be my daughter - in - law and the mother of my grandchildren (yes Christopher I went there) and I will see you when you get back, Love Momma xxx"

Chris sat lost for words staring at the letter and then at the ring on the tip of his finger. He was not going to deny that he loved Merri and some day, maybe just maybe in his wildest dreams imagined marrying her. How on earth had his mother knew that, as for the grandchildren his mind had not went there till now. Images flashed before his eye's of Merri heavily pregnant and then sitting nursing a tiny baby. It was like his whole life was playing out before his very eye's. He had to admit that it did look very good from where he sat and he couldn't help but smile. Shaking himself away from his future so to speak, he took the ring and the letter and placed them back in the envelope then put it in the glove box right at the very bottom safe out of sight. Standing up he grabbed the sleeping bags and a few other bits and walked back over to the tents. Dropping the stuff at the entrance to their tent he went back and got the bags and the last of the bits out before shutting the trunk and going back to the tent. When he got back he looked round for Merri and spotted her sat building the fire with the wood the kids and her had gathered. She seemed to be having fun as the kids were all laughing and so was she. Opening the tent door he picked up the stuff and started to place it in the tent ready for later.

Once the stuff was set in the tent and the sleeping bags were laid out ready for bed he surveyed his handwork. He had made sure the 2 sleeping bag's were joined together because he didn't want Merri to get cold and because he really want to wake with her in his arms. the lights were hung up ready to just pull out when it got dark and the torches were in the pocket at the door ready for during the night. Happy he was done he picked up the pans and food they had brought for tea he left the tent zipping the door up to keep the insects out.

Walking over to the now blazing fire and sitting down next to Merri he leaned over and kissed her cheek causing a chores of yucks from the kids. Both of them laughed and Chris pulled faces at them. Setting the cooking stuff and their tea down Chris made light work of cooking and serving it. Merri was shocked at how good he was at all this since he hadn't done it since he was a kid. As they ate their tea and watched the kids play the adults discussed plans for the next few day. It was decided to split up and meet back for meal times and bed times unless there was something they all wanted to do. Merri knew Chris wanted to go fishing so they agreed to have a lazy day fishing and they would do the cooking for lunch and dinner the next day since they weren't leaving base. As the sun set in the sky and the night air grew chilly Merri shivered. Chris spread his legs wider and indicated for her to shuffle in the gap so he could wrap his arms round her to keep her warm. Merri was only to happy to let Chris wrap his arms round her to keep her warm, so climbing over his leg she lay back against his chest as he wrapped his arms round her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to warm her. As the kids were sent to bed the parents disappeared soon after knowing they would be up early as the kids were all excited. The last ones left at the fire were Chris and Merri who also decided to go in as it was getting colder and the fire had died right down.

"Come on, let's get you warmed up your arms are freezing now" Chris said wriggling a little to get Merri to stand up. When she stood she held out her hand for him, taking the hand he pulled himself to standing and cuddled her in close to his side as the walked to the tent.

Once in side and the light was on Merri went in her bag and pulled out her thick pyjama top but left the pants in the bag. Quickly changing her top so she didn't get any colder she went and climbed in to her sleeping bag to warm up. It was then she realized they had been joined together instead of the 2 singles Chris had put in the car. Looking between the sleeping bags and Chris to see if he would comment she was surprised when he started to take his top and pants off. Next thing she knew he was climbing in beside her and pulling her over so he could cocoon her in his arms and wrap his legs through hers to keep them both warm. As they lay curled up together Chris placed a few soft Kisses to the back of Merri's neck. Merri in return brought one of their joined hands up to her lips and kissed each one of his knuckles. Feeling Merri relax he thought she had feel asleep so gently he placed a long lingering kiss on the back of neck near her ear and whispered

"Good night princess,sleep well. I love you" before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

What he didn't realise was that Merri was not quite asleep and she heard his last whispered words. A smile spread across her face and she fell asleep knowing that Chris loved her and deep down she knew she loved him to.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-Sorry it's taken so long to update this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

As the sun started to rise over the very sleepy campers who were starting to get up and build a fire to make a start on breakfast there was 2 campers among them who were too interested in each other to get up. As they lay enjoy the afterglow of their togetherness they could hear the other's getting up but were in no hurry to leave each others arms.

"We really should get up and help with breakfast instead of lying here" Merri said as she placed kisses along Chris's jaw line.

"Maybe but I am having too much fun here" Chris said as he drew small circles with his thumbs across Merri's back.

Taking Merri's face in his hands he brought her lips to his for a long open mouthed kiss before he let go and started to undo the zip on the sleeping bag. Merri rolled over and did the zip down, getting out the sleeping bag on her side. Opening the door to the tent she poked her head out to see if she needed a jumper on but decided to just go out in her pyjama top and pants. Chris pulled his sweat pants back on and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Both slipped there shoes back on and walking hand in hand they went to the car to get the food for breakfast out.

Sitting at the fire with bread toasting on a fork drinking coffee had to be the second best start to the day Merri thought as she passed the now brown piece of toast to Chris to butter. Placing another piece on the fork she took a long drink of her coffee. It looked set to be a very sunny warm day as she looked at the sun and sky above the lake. After the toast was done she sat back taking a piece from the plate on Chris's knee and started to eat. They sat in silence eating there toast watching the kids run around playing tag while their parents tried to get them to eat breakfast. Once finished they filled the cups with more coffee and went to wash their dishes from breakfast. Once the dishes were done and back in the car they went and got their wash stuff and clean clothes before heading over the shower block to get ready.

Walking back from her shower Merri played the words over in her head that she has heard Chris say before he went to sleep. She knew he liked her but she had no idea he had fallen in love with her. Wondering how long he had felt like that she couldn't help but smile, in the short few days they had been together as a couple that was all she seemed to have done. Being with someone who made you feel as special as Chris made her feel had that effect on her. She knew she loved him to but wasn't sure she was ready to say it out loud yet. After all Chris had told her when he thought she was sleeping. Arriving at the tent she hung her towel up and dropped her dirty stuff into a bag. Looking over at the fire she saw a few of the kids playing while their parents packed the stuff they needed for the day in to day sacks.

Walking over she sat beside the kids and joined in the game they were playing. Just then Tricia came over carrying the youngest of her kids in her arms.

"Merri can you hold Toby for me please when I finished get ready, he's tired and just wants a cuddle" Tricia asked holding the small boy out for Merri to take.

Merri took Toby and sat down with him. The little boy looked up at her as she settled him against her chest and cuddled him in. He had his thumb firmly planted in his mouth and she could see he was sleepy. Slowly rocking from side to side she began to sing twinkle twinkle to the little boy who slowly shut his eyes and cuddled in to her chest drifting off to sleep. Chris had been standing watching the scene if front of him and his heart swelled with love. For someone who had very little to do with children Merri seemed a natural. Soon Toby was fast asleep and looking very content on Merri's chest. Chris sat down next to her and placed his arm around her shoulder kissing her cheek.

"Someone looks very happy there, wish I could swap places with him" nodding down at the little boy.

"I bet you do and if my memory is correct weren't you lying there this morning" Merri added laughing at the look on Chris's face.

The both sat watching the little boy sleep till Tricia came and took him to put in his pushchair. Merri gave a stretch as her arms ached from holding Toby. Looking at Chris and then at the lake she asked,

"You ready to go fishing or we going to sit here all day doing nothing. We might catch something for tea to save me having to try and cook something else".

"Come on then,lets get the stuff out the car and the flask so we can take coffee" he said as he stood and started to walk to the car.

Merri sat making the coffee so she could fill the flask when he came back. A few minutes later she saw him coming back carrying his fishing stuff and the flask which she filled and put on the floor. Leaving him standing at the fire she went in the tent and grabbed a bag which had towels in, a blanket and some sandwiches. Going back to where Chris was she put the flask in the bag and taking his free hand she pulled him towards the lake. Watching him set his fishing stuff up she lay out the picnic blanket she had brought and the towels to use as pillows. Digging in the bottom of the bag she found the sun lotion and applied it her legs up to the line of her shorts and on her arms. Applying a small amount to her hands she put some on her back and chest were her top didn't cover then put the cream back in the bag. Chris finished setting up his fishing rod and turned round to find Merri lying sprawled out face down on the picnic blanket enjoy the sunshine. Giving a low whistle he walked up to her and sat down running his hand up her arm and across her back.

"If you lie like that all day I won't be getting much fishing down will I" leaning down and letting his lips follow the path his hand had just taken.

"Well I can always go back there and sun bath but wanted to be next to you. I was even going to ask you to show me how to fish since I have a feeling we will be fishing a lot if you have your way" .

"I can show you how to fish, that's not a problem as long as you let me put the sun cream on next time" he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

Standing up Chris went back to his fishing rod and cast his line then sat down and waited. Merri on the other hand had rolled on to her front and had used both the towell's as pillows to sit her up more so she could lie and watch Chris fishing. After about 40 minutes of just lying there she got bored so she pulled her bag over and dug around for her I-pad. Finally finding it she flicked the screen and went straight to her book section and passed the time reading a sloppy love story.

After an hour of sitting fishing and finally catching something Chris turned around to tell Merri only to find her deeply engrossed in her Ipad. Turning back round he decided not to disturb her as she was relaxing as well so went back to fishing in silence. He stayed fishing for another half hour till he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Turning to the the hand, he recognized it and placed a kiss on the tip of the thumb and leaned towards so his head rested on the hand trapping it on his shoulder.

"Its nearly lunch time so we better get back and make a start before the others get back. Don't want them thinking we have done nothing all morning even though thats what we have done" laughing as she pulled her hand out and walked over to gather her stuff up and shove it back in the bag.

Waiting for Chris who was making sure the fish he had caught was not going anywhere, left his fishing stuff as they were coming back after lunch. Walking back up to Merri he grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to towards him. Once she was flush against him he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, letting his tongue push against her lips. Feeling his tongue pushing against her bottom lip Merri opened her mouth and Chris let his tongue explore her mouth savoring the feel of her mouth and tongue against his. Breaking apart he kept one arm round her waist as he turned and started to walk back up the there campsite. Merri settled against his side laying her head on his shoulder as they walked back.

Once back at the campsite Merri got the fire going and Chris went to grab food to cook out the car. Coming back carrying all the pans and a bag of food they made light work of getting lunch on just as the others cars pulled in. Some of the kids had fell asleep in the car so the parents carried them still sleeping to bed. Once they were settled the remaining older kids and adults sat down to eat. Between Merri and Chris they had done a half decent job of making lunch which was a chicken and noodle stir fry. Once everyone was finished the older kids were bribed to wash dishes leaving the adults to relax and chill out before going back out. As Chris and Merri had said they were going back to fishing they others said they were going back out to wear the kids out for bedtime.

With the dishes washed and the younger kids awake and feed Chris and Merri were left to go back to their fishing while the others left. Walking back down to the lake Chris and Merri agreed that it was time time give Merri her first fishing lesson. Pulling Merri to stand in front of him he slotted his arms round her middle and passed the fishing rod to her to hold. Taking the rod in both hands Chris placed his hands over hers and spread them out so her hands were in the right place. Then keeping his hands on her's Chris lifted the rod into the air over their shoulders and brought it back down casting the line into the water in front of them.

"Now we wait and see" Chris whispered into Merri's ear sending a shiver down her spine as his breath brushed her ear.

"Maybe we could sit as I don't really want to stand and wait for however long it takes" Merri said as she turned her head to Chris.

"Right, well if you let go and duck out under my arms then I can hold this and sit and then you can join me does that sound to you" just as Merri slotted her hands from under Chris's and ducked under his arm so she was now standing in front on him.

Chris sat down on the floor and settled the rod in the grove he made earlier on to save him keeping a hold of it. Merri waited till he was sat then turning round she sat with her back to his chest and shuffled right up against him so her backside was flush with his crotch. Leaning back a little so her back was supported by his chest she turned her head and leaning slightly to her left so she was looking at Chris she said,

"Did you mean like this or do you need a little more room" trying to suppress a giggle.

"No, this works for me as long as you don't wriggle that ass to much or we will both be in trouble" he told her as he weaved his arms round her waist and weaved his fingers together so she was locked in place.

Taking advantage of her head leaning to one side he bent forward and placed a trail of kisses from her shoulder up her throat, up to her ear before he nibbled her ear.

"If you don't stop that we will be in trouble" Merri told Chris as she sat up and turned so she was facing forward again.

Chris pulled a pet lip and started to laugh then settled his chin on Merri's shoulder to watch the water and the fishing rod in front of them. After a half hour he felt Merri go heavy and her head started to lean back. Leaning slightly he saw she was falling asleep.

"If you tired why don't you go back and have a nap" he said nudging her slightly to wake her up.

"I am not tired just bored sitting here staring out at nothing" Merri added in a bored voice.

"Well lets talk then. What made you join NCIS?" Chris asked as she had never really talked about herself.

After hearing Merri tell of her interest in law enforcement and her change to naval law enforcement she asked Chris the same question. Chris told her about his time with the sheriff's office and how after a chance meeting with Pride he came to NCIS. Next Merri asked Chris where he saw himself in a couple of years. Chris thought about this for awhile before he answered.

"I don't really know, I am not in a hurry to leave NCIS but I suppose I would like to settle down and start a family. I would love to have kids but I have never meet the right women to have kids with or who wants to have kids with me".

Merri heard the sadness in his voice as he spoke about settling down and having kids. Turning her head and lifting her right arm up she kissed Chris on the cheek and rested her hand on the other side of his face. Chris leaned in to the hand resting on his cheek and closed his eye's. He knew deep down he had finally meet the women he wanted to settle down with and god willing have children with but he didn't know how she felt. He wasn't sure if she was just having a little fun with him or if she felt the same way. Until he knew for sure he would keep his dreams locked away. Tearing himself away from his dreams he opened his eye's and looking at Merri he asked her the same question she had just asked him.

"I still have a few years left in me yet at NCIS I guess but I know if I want the happy ever after and kids then I better make it sooner rather than later. I nearly had the happy ever after once but it just didn't work. He never understood my love for work and how important it was to me. I just need my prince charming to come riding in on his white horse and sweep me off my feet" Merri finished also with a sad tone to her voice.

Letting go of Merri's waist he took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers together. Placing a kiss near her ear he whispered,

"His loss was my gain then. Any man that lets go of you doesn't deserve to be by your side never mind marry you or be the father of your children. You deserve all you hopes and dreams to come true with a man who shares them and will be with you right through them all, the good and the bad and the happy and sad. Someone who loves you for who you are and understands what you do and why you do it. I hope you find him soon, you deserve it all".

Hearing Chris's words Merri had to fight hard to hold back the tears that were forming at his words. She had heard him tell her he loved her as they fell asleep so she knew how he felt about her. She now knew he shared her dreams of marriage and a family as he had told her first what he wanted in life. Now she had to find the right time to tell that she did feel the same and by telling him maybe just maybe they could share their dreams and futures together.

Just then they were both pulled from their thoughts as the fishing rod in front of them launched forward. Both jumped forward and took hold of it at the same time. Chris did most of the pulling and reeling while Merri just held on. Once it was finally reeled in they added their new fish to the net with the one from earlier that Chris had caught. Merri stepped away and let Chris re-cast the line since it was only just after 4pm so they still had a couple of hours to catch more if they could before tea. Once the line was set Chris sat back down and Merri sat beside him. After a few minutes Chris lay back a little with his back against his fishing box so he was still within reach of the line if it went off. Merri saw Chris lie back so she got the blanket out the bag she brought back down with her and lay it on her side she used the top of Chris's legs as a pillow and lay the back of her head against his stomach. Chris waited for her to get comfortable before he placed his arm over her shoulder and rested his hand against her chest.

They stayed like that for a long while just enjoying the closeness of each other. Merri shifted and rolled on to her back looking up at Chris who had now moved his hand to stroke up and down her arm. Looking up at Chris and seeing the way he looked down at her it took her breath away seeing the love and care and devotion that shone in his eyes. Reaching over she took the hand that was tracing lines up and down her arm and brought it to her lips. Gently placing a kiss to the plan she turned it over and kissed her way each finger tip making sure not to miss his thumb. On reaching his thumb she sucked the tip in to her mouth as she kissed it which drew a smile from Chris.

As if on cue again the fishing rod gave a few quick tugs and Chris leaned forward push Merri's head further down his legs. Before her head could be pushed any more she sat up and gave Chris the room to deal with the fishing rod. After a few moments of pulling and pushing Chris won and reeled in another fish which he added to the net. Looking at his watch he decided to call it a day and packed his fishing stuff making sure the last thing he got was the fish they had caught for tea.

After putting his fishing stuff back in the car he came back to see Merri had the fire going and was putting on a pan with rice in and a pan with sauce in. Putting the kettle on to boil to make coffee she sat back and looked between the fish and Chris then asked,

"Please tell me you know what to do with them as I have no idea where to start other than chop their heads off".

"Sure do, watch" he said taking a knife and chopping the heads off.

After the heads came off they were gutted and cleaned then put in the pan to cook. Merri had to say that after watching her tea go from swimming to being cooked she has lost her appetite for fish. The dinner was nearly cooked when the rest of the family arrived back and the kids dived down to the fire to tell Chris and Merri about the walk they had been on and the things they saw. Merri was surprised when Toby came up to her and sat on her knee and snuggled in to her. Taken by surprise she quickly leaned back against the log and wrapped her arms around the small boy who seemed very happy to just sit and get cuddeld from her. With the small boy now planted firmly on her knee it left Chris to dish the evening meal out.

Handing the plates round he handed Merri Toby's plate which she took. Sitting up with the little boy refusing to move she asked him if he wanted his looked between the plate and Merri then removed his pacifier. Taking that as she yes Merri checked the food was cool enough before feeding Toby his dinner. Chris sat watching Merri bond with Toby and his heart melted a little at what a natural she was with children. In Between car and airplane noises Merri looked up and saw Chris watching her with a big smile on his face. Smiling she looked back at Toby and helped him finish his meal. When he was finished Tricia came over and told him to come get his pyjamas on. Looking at his mother then back at Merri he stood up and took hold of Merri's hand to indicate she was going wherever he went. Tricia told Toby he could come back out when he was ready but he would not let go go of Merri's hand. Bending down Merri scooped up toby and walking towards his tent Chris heard her same to the small boy in her arms.

"Come on Toby lets get you ready for bed then we can read a story. Would you like that?" as Toby nodded his little head and they both disappeared into his tent.

Repairing an hour later, Merri had ended up reading 2 stories and had finally been able to put a sleeping Toby to bed. Walking over to where Chris was he let her sit down before he handed her a cup of coffee and sat forward and dished her dinner on to a plate. Taking a drink of the coffee she sat the cup down and took the plate and cutlery offered.

"Thank you for keeping it warm, he was a very hard boy to please when it comes to bedtime. He needed 2 stories and spent 5 minutes picking what pj's he wanted on. At least he went to sleep happy" Merri told Chris in between eating her meal.

Once she was finished Chris took the plate and placed it with the other dishes to be washed. Picking up her coffee cup he refilled it and passed her it back. Taking the cup she placed it on the ground next to her and leaned forward to place a kiss on Chris's lips which he welcomed when he darted his tongue out and flicked it across her lips. Pulling away she smiled and so did he as he rested his arm along the log and waited for her to sit back after picking her cup up so he could place it along her back and rest his hand on her shoulder.

Tricia sat watching the two of them together and she has to say they were made for each other. She had never seen two people more in love with one another than they were. They had to be in constant contact with each other even, if it was just holding hands or like now with his arm round her back they were always in physical contact with the other. Trica was happy her cousin had finally found someone that made him truly happy. She had a feeling that this was a match made in heaven and they would be together for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Slowly getting back into this one now so updates should be more regular.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

After finishing dinner Chris and Merri decide to go for a short walk before turning in for the night. They also wanted to check out the walk trails for tomorrow as they had decided to have a more active day. So setting off they walked arm in arm towards the trail tracks to see what they wanted to do tomorrow. When they arrived at the trail start point they looked and saw the had a few different options to chose from.

"Since we're both suppose the be tough NCIS agent lets set a challenge, there are 5 trails her but only 3 of them look worth doing so how about we pick one a day and work up to the longest. We can pack for a day trip and have a picnic when were out" Merri suggested to Chris as he came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder as he looked at the trial board.

"Sure why not, can't think of a better way to spend my spare time than following you amazing ass up a hill" stepping back just before Merri's elbow had the chance to dig in his ribs.

As he came back behind Merri he placed a kiss to her neck and wrapped her in his arms again.

"Come on, we can take that small walk there and be back before its dark" Chris said as he point to a trail on the map.

Turning in his arms, Merri kissed him gently on the lips then pulling away she took his hand and headed up the path with the right coloured arrow to match the short trail. Half an hour into their walk they found a seat that looked out over the lake and the surrounding hills. It was a beautiful site with the sun sitting low in the sky. Turning to look at Merri Chris was left speechless by how the sun played across her face and lit her eyes as it started to drop lower.

Seeing the sun starting to set they stood and placing their arms around the others waist they walked along the trail back to camp and a nice hot cup of coffee before bed.

Arriving back they found the camp fairly quiet as most of the kids were in bed. There was only 3 adults left up so being as quiet as they could they made coffee and took the cups back to the tent just as the sun dipped down behind the hills and darkness fell.

Turning the lights on in the tent Merri and Chris pulled up their seats and they sat down drinking their coffee enjoying the fact it was quite. Half way through her coffee Merri got up and passing her coffee to Chris she disappeared in the bedroom. Appearing a few minutes later she had changed in to her nice warm pyjamas and was looking happy at the fact she was now sung as a bug. Taking her coffee from Chris she sat back down and picked her iPad up off the floor so she could go back to reading. Chris pulled a sulking face at her and she felt him staring. Ignoring for a little while she pretended to read and when she finished her coffee she put her cup and pad down before getting up and coming to kneel in front of Chris.

"What's with the twisty face? You would think I was abandoning you" Merri laughed as she took Chris's hands in hers and locked there fingers together.

"I was bored but I am better now I have someone to play with" as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Returning the kiss Merri ran her hands up and down Chris's chest and then finding the hem she ran her hands underneath and up his back. She had to laugh when her cold fingers found his warm skin and he jumped a little.

"If your that cold then go to bed and warm up, I am sure I can come help you get warm if you need me to" Chris told Merri as he ran his hands under her pyjamas top.

"Come on then, we can get an early night ready for our walk and I can have cuddles to get warm" Merri said as she took her hands out from under Chris's top and took his hands as he stood up.

Chris stood up and placed his arm round Merri waist pulling her to him. As he did he brought her to face him and using both arms he held her against his chest and just held her. Now she was barefoot her head rested on Chris's chest and she turned so her cheek rested where his heart was. They both just stood in silence enjoy the closeness they had. No words were needed to express how they felt about each other as it was obvious in the way they stood and held each other. Merri felt a little shudder as she was getting cold even though she was tucked up against Chris.

"Bed now" Chris said as he let go of her and walked to the bedroom with Merri just behind him.

Merri lay down and slid in to the sleep bags make sure she had her back turned so when Chris had taken his clothes off he quickly got in and pulled Merri up against him and wrapped her up in his arms and legs. God he loved this woman more than anything and he never wanted to let her go. As he placed kisses along her neck he wished her good night and held her tight as if his life depended on it. Merri brought Chris's hand to her lips and kissed it as she wished him good night. They both fell asleep quickly so utterly content to be wrapped up with the person they were with.

As the sun appeared over the hills and sent its early morning red rays across the tents at the campsite 2 people were so engrossed in their activities that the world could have ended and neither would have been any the wiser. As they lay sweating and panting Chris pulled Merri to him and kissed her lightly on the head. Merri raised her head so she could look at Chris who was lying with his eyes shut. When he felt her watching him he opened his eyes and blue meet brown. Just looking at each was enough to convey their deepest secrets to each other and their love for each other.

"Good morning princess, I could get used to waking up like this" Chris smiled down as he kissed her lips.

"So could I. It's nice waking up and not being alone and even better not having to go to work" Merri replied as she returned his kiss.

"Let's just stay here today, I really can't be bothered to get up and leave this nice warm snuggly bed and your arms" Merri said as she cuddled in deeper to Chris's arms.

"That would be a swell idea if we weren't surrounded by family. Maybe when they leave at the end of the week we can stay a day or 2 longer before heading home" Chris said as he ran his hands up and down Merri's back.

At the mention on home Merri went quite and buried her face in Chris's chest. Chris sensed the change in her mood straight away so using his hand he brought her face back out of his chest and made her look at him.

"Okay what did I say to upset you? Don't say I didn't cause I know you better now" Chris said looking down at Merri with a concerned tone in his voice.

"Nothing...it's just that we have to go home and go back to being partners. I don't want to lose you now I have you and I can't go back to how we were before" Merri said as her words got quieter as she fought to control the surge of emotion that was threatening to take over.

"Baby we will make this work somehow. I will not go back to the way things were, you mean too much to me for that. If I have to go back to the sheriffs office then I will just to keep you. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it. We still have a few days here and then we have another week where we can go home and see how we do before we have to think of work. Please don't let this get to you down, let's enjoy what we have here and sort the rest of as it happens" Chris told Merri as he stroked her face and neck.

Merri buried her face back in to Chris chest and placed kisses along his chest flicking her tongue against his nipples causing him to gasp.

"Don't start something you can't finish Meredith Brody" as he wrapped his arms round her and grabbed her ass.

They yet again got carried away and after making love again they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's embrace.

They woke a couple of hours later to the sound of their tent zip opening and Chris's cousin calling their names.

"Be right out" Chris said untangling himself from Merri and feeling round for his boxers.

Finally finding them at his feet he pulled them on and got up looking down at a sleeping Merri. Smiling he climbed out the bedroom and put his fingers to his lips inclining his head back towards the bedroom. Tricia smiled and nodded passing him 2 cups of coffee.

"Thanks, what time is it?" He whispered to his Tricia.

"Just after 10, didn't want you to sleep in as I knew you had plans for today" his cousin replied smiling as she stepped out tent doing the door up as she left.

Chris turned round and placed the cups of coffee on the table before turning back to the bedroom. Looking through the bedroom door he saw Merri sprawled out on her front with the sleeping bag only half covering her. One leg was sticking out the bottom of the sleeping and the top of the sleeping bag was now sitting just above her waist. Chris was rendered speechless by the sight in front of him. God she was beautiful and she was here in his bed and she wanted him. He just stood there like a love struck fool staring at her.

"Either get in here where I can see you or go find some coffee. What time is it?" Merri yawned as she stretched out and rolled on to her back revealing her very naked chest.

Chris chuckled and reached across to the table for the cup of coffee bringing it in front of him so she could see it.

"Coffee courtesy of Tricia and it just gone 10. You enjoy your lie in baby?" As he watched Merri kick away the sleeping bag and reveal herself in all her naked glory.

"Yes thanks, I only needed a lie in to keep up with you. God you will kill me at this rate Chris" Merri laughed as she bent and picked up Chris's t-shirt from the floor slipping it over her head.

Chris passed her the cup of coffee when she came out the bedroom and sat down in one of the chairs while she sat in the other. Watching as she took a long drink of her coffee Chris just looked at her and watched as the caffeine kicked in and she become more awake.

"We going out today like planned or you want to stay here all day and let me enjoy that amazing body of your's"? Chris asked with that smile on his face he was learning got him whatever she wanted.

"Going out, no matter how much I love the second idea my body needs rest. After so long of being on my own I need time to recover" Merri answered looking at Chris as he pulled his puppy dog eyes.

"Okay well I will go get showered and then it's your turn okay" Chris said as he grabbed his shower stuff and pulled on a pair of pants.

"You not putting a top on?" Merri asked looked at his very delicious and naked chest.

"Nope, am going like this as it's lovely outside" Chris told Merri as he walked out the door leaving her sitting with her coffee.

Finishing her coffee Merri grabbed a bowl and made some cereal but couldn't be bothered to go find some milk so just sat eating it dry which wasn't to bad. When she finished she put the bowl on the table and pulling on a pair of jeans she got her stuff together to go for a shower then decided to wait for Chris coming back.

When he finally came back he came in and dumped his stuff in the corner of the tent turning to see Merri sitting half asleep again.

"What took so long? I was going to come look for you if you didn't hurry up" Merr said as she stood up and came to stand in front of him.

"Got talking to some lovely ladies on holiday here" he replied as he watched the jealousy flash across her eyes. "It's okay though, told them I was holiday with my fiancé and they soon left" Chris finished looking at the look of shock now on Merri's face.

Leaning in he brushed his lips over hers and asked if she was going for her shower or if she was going to just stay like that all day. Merri shook her head and picking her stuff up she left the tent to go get her shower. When she came back she found a fully dressed Chris in shorts and t-shirt and coffee on the table along with some toast. When Chris looked up and took in the site of Merri he had to stop what he was doing just so he didn't do anything stupid.

Merri was stood in a bikini top and shorts with sandals on. She looked drop dead gorgeous and he couldn't help but put everything he had in his hands down and scoop her into his arms to just hold her.

"I take it you approve of my clothes then" Merri asked running her fingers through his still damp hair.

"I most definitely approve but God you will drive any man nuts who sees you like that today" Chris said as he placed kissed down her neck.

"Put some sun cream on please, it's been a while since I had this much skin out in public" Merri asked as she passed the sun lotion to Chris.

Taking the bottle he poured some in his hands and rubbed them together before he turned Merri so he could work the cream in to her back. Once her back was done he did her arms before turning her to face him so he could her do her chest and stomach. Taking his time he made sure every part of her smooth creamy skin was covered then stepped away to give her the once over with his eyes. When he was satisfied she was covered he passed her the bottle back and went to put his shoes on.

Grabbing her beach bag she dropped the cream in and a made sure she still had the towels from the day before. Grabbing up a couple of bottles of water she put them in and then turned to see Chris standing watching her.

"Let's go make some sandwiches and then we can go unless you need anything else in here" Merri nodded towards her bag.

"Nope i'm good" as he slotted his arm round her waist and pulled her towards him.

Leaving the tent they went to the car and made quick work of gathering the stuff need for sandwiches and dumping them in Chris's arms went back to the tent and made them. Finally they were ready to leave so setting off hand in hand they made their way over to the trial path and set off for a slow and quiet walk to just take in the scenery and enjoy themselves.

After an hour of walking Merri sat down in among a clump of trees that offered shade from the afternoon sun. Chris came and sat next to her as she dumped her bag in between her legs and started to fish around for the bottles of water. Passing one to Chris she pulled the other out and took a drink. Placing it on the floor at her side she pulled out the towel she had and lay it between Chris's legs. Getting the food out she placed it all on the towel and then placed the bag next to her bottle of water.

Taking a sandwich she passed one to Chris who was at the moment running his fingers over the freckles on her shoulders which had always been there but seemed to be more noticeable with the sun. Taking the food he placed his arm along her back and sat eating his sandwich will drawing circles on her shoulder where his hand was resting.

After eating a couple of sandwiches each they wrapped the rest back up and Merri put them back in the back. Looking over at Chris he seemed so happy and content to sit there under the tree with his arm resting around her and shut out the world. Leaning her head over she rested it on his shoulder and he leaned his head on top of her head.

"It's really beautiful here isn't it" Merri said as she looked around at the trees and flowers and listened to the birds up in the trees.

Chris opened his eyes and turning his head a little he looked at Merri and had to agree the view was stunning, especially as he had a great view of her chest in that bikini top. Merri felt his eyes on her and pointed out she was not on about the view of her cleavage but the view around them. Chris lifted his head and looked round and agreed it was nice yes but it pailed in comparison to her. Merri just sat there as he ran his fingers up and down her arm and took her hand. Looking at his watch he saw it was nearly 16:00 hours so he stood up taking Merri's hand and pulled her to her feet. Once standing Merri picked her bag up and placed it over her shoulder as she slotted her arm around Chris's waist and he mirrored her action. Coming back on to the trail they set off to find there way back to camp and a good evening meal.

Arriving back at the start an hour and half later they started back towards the tent but stopped off at the toilet block on the way. Merri came out first and was sat waiting for Chris when a group of 3 young men came over to where Merri was sitting. One of the men sat opposite her while the other 2 came and sat either side of her. Merri felt a little uncomfortable so pulled her bag a little closer as the men tried to start a conversation but she told them she was waiting for someone and he wouldn't be long but they seemed not to hear. The man sitting behind Merri raised his hand and slowly ran it down Merri's arm from her shoulder and left his hand resting on hers.

The man in front of her was still trying to have a conversation with her cleavage and the man opposite was just sat there with a dopey look on her face. When she felt the man behinds fingers trail down her arm she instinctively tensed and when his hand rested on hers she pulled her hand away.

"A good looking girl like you should be not be on there own, someone may try to take advantage of you" the man in front of her said as he trailed his hand up her bare leg stopping just short of her shorts.

"I suggest you remove your hand from my leg now before I break it" She snapped at the man in front of her.

"When she's finished breaking you hand I will break your other hand and neck in the process if you don't remove your hand from my girlfriends leg now" Chris said as he appeared behind Merri and placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a little squeeze in support.

"We're only having a bit fun pal, no harm meant" the man in front of Merri said as he removed his hand and stood up.

His 2 friends followed suit and stood up seeing their fun was over. Chris stared at them all as they walked away with his fist clenched and Merri kept her head down till they were gone.

"Hey come here" Chris said as he reached for Merri and helped her stand.

Once standing Merri practically flung herself in to Chris's arms and buried her face in to his shoulder. Chris pulled her to him and held her tight stroking her hair and whispering in her ear that she was okay. He could feel her slowly relax against him and he felt himself relax knowing she was safe in his arms.

After a few minutes she pulled back a little but left her arms around Chris and he left his on her back.

"Thank you for coming to the rescue, I wasn't sure I could handle them all on my own" Merri said a little shakily.

"No need to thank me, I will never let anyone or anything hurt you ever again I promise" as he leaned forward and placed kisses to her hair.

"Can we just go back to the tent and sit for a bit before dinner please. I just want you to hold me for a bit" Merri asked.

"Of course come on" and he stepped away making sure he had his arm round her waist to hold her to him as they walked back to the tent.

Nodding and saying quick hello's to the few family members they meet they managed to get in the tent and shut the door before anyone stopped them. Dropping her bag to the floor Merri turned so quickly she nearly sent Chris flying to the floor as she barreled into him hanging on to him and started to cry. Chris wrapped his arms round her and made his way to the nearest chair to sit down. As he sat he pulled her down her with him till she was sitting on his knee with her face buried in his chest sobbing. Sitting rubbing his hand up and down her back he made reassuring noises to sooth her.

He felt his shirt getting wetter as it absorbed the tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. All he could do was hold her as she cried and wished he could kill the 3 jerks that had done this. After sitting like this for what seemed like an hour he felt pull back slightly and look up at him.

"Sorry about that, it's just I am a little self-conscious about my body and that just didn't help" Merri told Chris as he ran his thumbs over her tear soaked cheeks removing the last of her tears.

"Well I have no idea what you have to be self-conscious about. You have an amazing body except for the traffic light sunburn you now have coming up over your back and shoulders" Chris told Merri as he ran his fingers over her back and watched her jump at the contact.

"Please tell me you have something I can put on that as that's going to hurt like hell if it doesn't already" making sure he didn't touch her shoulders by accident as he moved a little.

"There some cream in my big bag I think" Merri told Chris as she stood up and went to her bag.

Finally after digging round she found it and brought it over to Chris who was now sitting on the floor in the bedroom. Coming in to the bedroom Merri lay on her front and was reaching round to undo the bikini straps when Chris pushed her hands away. Slowly he brought his hands up and undid the tie across her back letting it slide away from her body leaving a white line across her back. Next he did the same at her neck and found the same white line there where the strap had been. Taking his t-shirt off he placed it on the floor and picked up the cream shaking it as he brought it level with Merri's back.

Taking the cap off he squeezed the bottle and watched as the cream flowed out as he weaved his hand in the air above Merri's back watching the cream fall on to her backs in lines. When he was sure he had enough cream he put the cream on the floor and gently placed his hands on Merri's back feeling the heat coming of her burnt skin. Ever so gently he worked the cream in to her back, neck and shoulders making sure he had yet again covered every part of her. He felt a little guilty as he massaged the cream in wondering if it was his fault for not putting enough on that morning.

"It's not your fault Chris, I should have put more on when we're out but forgot. My skin is not used to being out in the sun so I should have known better" as if reading Chris's mind she answered the thought going round his head.

Chris finished rubbing the cream in and bent to kiss Merri's neck before he sat up and passed her his t- shirt to put on. Merri sat up and slipped the top on before looking over at a topless Chris.

"Thanks for this, I feel such a fool for letting them jerks get to me before" Merri said as she looked at Chris a little sheepishly.

"No problem, like I said I will never let anyone hurt ever again. No one will hurt my princess and live to tell the tale" Chris told Merri as he reached forward and took her hand in his.

Standing up she made sure not to let go of Chris's hand as he stood up. Now she knew for certain that she loved him but she wanted to find the right moment to tell him and now was not it. She would wait and find the perfect moment to let him know that she loved him as much as he loved her.

"You ready to go get dinner and then we can get an early night. I have a surprise for tomorrow, that's what took so long when we at the toilets" Chris said seeing the smile break out at the mention of surprise.

"Sure but tomorrow night can we please go into town as we only have a few night left here and we haven't been out yet?" Merri's asked with that smile on her face she knew Chris couldn't say no to.

Pulling her towards the door Chris and just laughed as he knew he was beat and would say yes to anything she ever asked of him and she knew it to. Going to the car they grabbed up the stuff they need and went and sat by the fire when Tricia was already sitting doing the kids tea. Sitting up against their log Chris went to make coffee and Merri sat watching when she was blind side by Toby who came over and plonked himself on her knee with his pacifier in his mouth, a book in one hand and a blanket in the other.

Merri looked up at Tricia and smiled as Tricia said he had his tea and was ready for bed. Merri cuddled the little boy in to her and looking at his book she asked him if he wanted her to read his book. Toby looked at the book then back at Merri then at his mother before answering.

"Yes please Merri read story to me" he answered as he looked up at her with his big blue eyes.

Merri's heart just melted at the little boys answer, taking the book she opened it started to read to the little boy as he snuggle deeper in to her. Reading the story she kept looking down at Toby as she spoke and watched as he fought to stay awake to hear the story but in the end sleep overcame him. Merri was so involved with the child in her arms she hadn't noticed Chris had sat down next to her with their coffee and was watching her.

"I can't wait to see you with your own kids, you'll make a great momma one day" as he placed a kiss to her cheek.

Tricia appeared just at that moment to take Toby to bed and she heard what Chris had said. As she bend to retrieve the toddler from her arms she bent as close to Merri's ear as she could and whispered,

"Chris is right and you 2 will sure make some cute babies together".

Merri couldn't help but blush at Tricia's comment and Chris saw her turn red but he didn't ask what his cousin had said. He knew if Merri want him to hear or to know she would tell him.

Seeing that he had Merri all to himself again he decided it was his turn for a little TLC. Getting up a little he shifted so he was sat between Merri legs and leaned back so his head rested on her chest. Merri lifted her arms up and placed them across Chris's chest were in turn he placed his arms over the top of her's.

"My big baby feeling a little left out and wants a hug" Merri laughed as she ran her fingers over Chris's chest.

Chris turned his head and pulled his pouting face and all Merri could do was bend forward and capture his lips. He had won and he smiled against her lips as she kissed him.

"What's for dinner anyway?, I am starving as the last thing we had was when we were out" Merri said looking down at Chris.

As if by magic 2 plates of bolognese appeared in front of them. They both looked up to see Tricia standing with the plated in her hands.

"Least I could do since my son had taken a shine to you and you have got him to sleep the past couple of nights" Tricia added as Merri took the plates.

Chris sat up and moved so he was sitting next to Merri again and took his plate. They both thanked Tricia's and tucked in to their dinner. When they were finished they offered to do the dishes since Tricia had cooked. Gathering the dishes together they made their way over to wash them before it got dark. Once they were done they came back over and put the dishes away and were just about to sit down when Tricia's husband called over to Chris asking him to take a look at something.

Chris walked over to see what was happening and as he went Tricia came over and sat down beside Merri.

"You love my cousin don't you" Tricia's said which was more of a statement than a question.

"I have no idea when it happened but yes I do" Merri answered with a big smile on her face.

"He loves you back just as much as you love him. I haven't seen him this smitten since we were teenagers and he had his first crush" Tricia laughed.

"I know he said you work together so my next question is will this be a problem or is it something you can work out? I would hate to see you too come apart because something as silly as work got in the way" Tricia eyed up Merri as she mentioned work.

"I have no idea how this will play out when we get back to work but I do know we will find a way to make it work. I have never loved anyone like I love Chris and I don't think I will ever again. He has slowly broke down all my barriers to avoid me getting hurt. He didn't give up till he won and now I just can't picture him not being right beside me in everything I do" Merri answers the women sitting next to her as honestly as she could.

"Thank you for telling me but now you just need to tell him. I know he has a surprise for tomorrow so I will go and let you both turn in for the night. I can see Chris getting antsy to get back over here next to you. Good night and I hope you enjoy your surprise" and with that Tricia got up and walked over to her husband.

Chris appeared at her side a few second later and sat down in the same spot Tricia had just vacated.

"You and Tricia have a nice chat? I saw you were talking" Chris asked.

"Yes we did, I like Tricia a lot" Merri replied as she stood up and stretched out.

Chris followed and stood back up letting Merri take his hand and lead them both back to the tent. One inside Merri flicked the light on and reached on the table for her cream for her back. Chris saw what she doing and grabbed it before she had a chance to get it.

"Come on then, lie on the bed and we can put this on then get some sleep. We got to be out of her by 09:45 for your surprise at 10:00" Chris told her as they both walked in the bedroom.

Merri pulled off Chris's top and put it beside her as she lay down. Chris repeated his actions from earlier slowly spreading the cream in line across her back before rubbing it in making sure he covered everywhere. Again when he was finished he placed feather light kisses to her neck and back before replacing the cap on the cream. Merri sat up and pulled Chris to her before straddling his legs and sitting looking at him as he was still sitting on the floor.

As she sat on his thighs she brought her hands up to cup his face. Slowly she stroked his face making him close his eyes. Leaning forwards she placed kisses along his forehead coming down his nose and dragged her tongue along his lips. Bring her hands down from his face she placed them on his shoulders and went back to kissing his face working down one side then along his jaw to come back up the other side of his face.

Bring her lips to his she gently kissed him trying to show him in the gently kisses she placed along his lips how she felt about him. Coming down from his lips she worked her way down his neck finally stopping on his shoulder kissing and nipping at the skin as she moved from one side coming across his chest to the other side.

"Lie down on your front Chris" Merri whispers in his ear as she bite his ear lobe.

Getting off his legs she moved so he could lie done on the now open sleeping bags. Coming over to straddle him again she sat square on his ass so she could reach all his back. Running her hands over his t-shirt she put her hands under his top and slowly worked it up his back till he lifted a little so she could remove it. Placing it on the floor she brought her hands back to Chris's back placing them on his waist. Slowly massaging up and down Chris's back Merri worked till she reached his shoulders. Shuffling up a little so she was now sat on his lower back she leaned right forward till her she was practically lying along his back. Grabbing his shoulders she worked the muscles there then slowly came up to his neck and finally ran her fingers over his scalp causing his short hair to become all rumpled. When she was done she climbed off and his back and came to lie beside him so she could see his face.

Chris lay still the whole time Merri massage his back, shoulders and neck. He had received massages before but never had they felt so relaxing and so meaningful. The way she moved her hands over his body was not in a sexual way but in a tender loving caress. When he felt her move off his back he waited till he felt her settle beside him before opening his eyes. The sight that meet him was Merri's dark brown eyes staring at him. He meet her gaze with his blue eyes and they lay just letting their feelings for each other play across their faces and in their eyes.

As if in sync with the other they both moved their hands at the same time bringing one to join in between them while Merri's rested her other on Chris's chest and Chris placed his hand and Merri's cheek. The still never spoke a word as Merri felt Chris's heartbeat under her hand and Chris ran his thumb over Merri's face. After lying for what seemed like an eternity Chris moved forward and came up so he was lying flush with Merri but made sure he never broke eye contact. Gently he brought his lips to hers and looking deep in to the deep brown eyes he repeated the words he had said when she was sleeping the other night.

"I love you Merri" he brushed against her lips letting the words linger.

Merri not only heard the words but felt them against her lips and saw them deep in the blue eyes that were locked with hers. Taking a deep breath in she brought her lips to Chris's as she repeated the words back to him.

"I love you too Chris".

As she spoke the words she felt a tear slowly escape the corner of her eye. Chris caught it with his thumb wiping it away. He knew how much it cost for Merri to finally tell him she loved him as she had kept everyone at bay for so long. Seeing the love she had for him deep in her eyes he couldn't hold back any longer and he pulled her to him as if she was the only thing tethering him to life. He cocooned her in his arms bring her head to rest on his chest and tangling his legs with hers. He had never felt such a deep connection with any women in his entire life and he was not going to let her go.

As they lay together Chris felt Merri grow heavy and heard her breathing slow as she fell asleep against him. Using his feet to kick the top sleeping bag up over them he pulled it up and tucked it round Merri's back which was still naked. Pulling it over his own back he looked and saw the light were still on. Looking at Merri who was so tight against him he couldn't tell where he ended and she started and then back at the light he decided the light got stay on for all he cared. All that matter to him was the women in his arms whom he had just said she loved him. Burying his face in her hair he closed his eyes and let the joy and euphoria he felt wash over him as he felt his eyes grow heavy and he joined Merri in the land of dreams where anything was possible if you only believed.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- Back in the swing of it with this one.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Merri woke to find herself encased in a strong pair of arms and her nose being tickled by hair. Moving her head a little back and forwards didn't help as the hair just made her nose itch. The smell of Chris's cologne drifted passed her nostrils so instead of moving from side to side she buried her face deep in to the hair and was rewarded by a groan and the arms round her pulled her tighter. Keeping her eyes shut she used her hand to run through the hair that was attacking her and smoothed it away. Once the hair was away from her nose she took the opportunity to run her hand through the hair and follow down over a very muscled stomach and abdomen before following back up and across to very broad chest muscles.

Chris let Merri play with his chest when she woke as he loved the feel off her fingers on his chest. Slowly he watch her pull back with her eyes still shut till she was far enough back to be able to look up to see his face. Locking eyes they both fell in love all over again seeing their love for each reflected back in the others face. Chris leaned down and placed kisses along Merri's hair till he reached her face. Slowly working his way down her face till he came to her lips he gently brushed his lips against hers savouring the feeling and how warm the were. Kissing from one side to the other and back again. He drew back and bend so his mouth rested just above her ear.

"Just so you don't forget, I love you" Chris whispered sending a shiver down Merri's spine as he spoke.

Merri didn't bother to whisper when she spoke, she raised herself up on one arm and looked down at Chris making sure she had his full attention.

"Christopher LaSalle I love you" Merri said looking down seeing the huge smile spread across Chris's face.

"Speaking of love do you know how much I love seeing them dimples of yours when you give me one of those smiles that lights up your full face" Merri's asked as she ran her fingers over his dimples.

Chris just laughed and kissed her hand before looking at his watch and swearing.

"We're going to be late, it's 08:30 and were booked for your surprise at 10:00" Chris said as he kicked his way out the sleeping back and stood up. Merri just looked at him as he reached down and took both her hands helping her to stand.

"Before I get ready what do I wear? Do I need to wrap up of wrap down? Merri asked Chris as she went to get her bag of clothes.

"Jeans and a top will do just fine, it only last about 2 hours I think" Chris replied.

Merri dug in her bag and pulled out her clean clothes and wash kit before grabbing a towel. Placing the whole lot on a chair she went in the bedroom and appeared a few minutes later wearing a pair of Chris's sweat pants and his T-shirt. Picking her clothes back she kissed him in the check and left to go get a shower and get ready.

Chris grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled them on before grabbing his clean clothes and wash stuff and following Merri out the tent to get washed. When he arrived back half an hour later he was surprised to see Merri sitting with a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal in her hands. Dropping his stuff he saw his breakfast and coffee were on the table.

"Wow, how come you're back before me, have dry hair and have breakfast made" Chris raised an eyebrow as he asked.

"You said we were going to be late so I had to make my shower quick so I could dry my hair and have breakfast" Merri smiled back at Chris as she took a drink of her coffee.

Sitting down he drank his coffee and ate his breakfast all the while watching Merri with some sort of wonderment in his eyes. When he had finished he put his dishes on the table and came to stand in front of Merri. Merri had finished her breakfast and was just sitting waiting till it was time to leave. When she saw Chris stand in front of her with his hands out she took them and pulled her self to standing. When she was standing up Chris looked at his watch and then at Merri.

"You ready to go? I have to got to the car but won't take 2 minutes so you shut up the tent and I will be back in a minutes" and with that he was out the door and away before she turned around. Sure enough she had just finished doing the zip up on the door when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist from behind and a kiss being placed to her neck.

"Come on princess let's go see you what your surprise is" and taken Merri's hand Chris dragged her away towards the check in lodge.

Arriving at the lodge they went inside and Chris gave his name and his time slot and he was told to wait outside and they would bring it round. So taking Merri's hand he lead her outside and made her sit at the table round the side of the lodge. The next thing Merri saw was a white horse appear round the side of the lodge with Chris sitting aloof. Merri stood up and walked over to the horse with a smile on her face. Stroking the horse she came to stand alongside it looking up at Chris.

"You want the knight in shining armour to came along on his white horse. Can't do the armor but can do the White horse. Would you like a ride m'lady" Chris said as he climbed off the horse and offered his hands out for Merri to mount the horse.

Merri looked between Chris and the horse and then bypassing Chris she stood alongside the horse and in one quick movement she was sitting on the horse. Chris just watched in shock then started to laugh as he climbed up behind her and weaving his arms round her waist he grabbed the reins and then tapped the horse with his foot. The horse started off at a slow trot making its way along a trail set out for horse's.

Merri leaned back into Chris's chest as they wound their way up the trail path. Merri had never been so happy. She had she wanted a knight on a white horse to come and sweep her off her feet and she had been given just that. After an hour they came to an open meadow with a row of trees along one side. Under one of the trees she could see a picnic blanket out ready with a picnic all laid out.

Getting off the horse Chris tied it to a tree just passed where they were sitting and taking Merri's hand he helped her down and lead her over to the lunch. Still standing up Merri watched as Chris pulled out a bottle of champagne and poured out 2 glasses passing one to Merri. What Merri didn't see was what he slipped in the bottom of the glass as he passed it to her. Taking the glass they clinked glasses and Chris brought his to his lips but didn't take a drink, he was too busy watching Merri with her glass.

Merri brought the glass to her lips just as the sun shone through the trees just at that moment and caught something sparkling in the bottom of the glass. Lowering the glass Merri looked down into the glass and gasped. There sitting at the bottom of the glass was beautiful ring. Taking a drink she let the ring slowly slide in to her mouth before lowering the glass and bring the ring to between her teeth. Putting the glass on the floor she took the ring from between her teeth and held it out to look at it. She was speechless seeing the ring, it was a beautiful ring and it looked old. Looking between the ring and Chris's she just sat there waiting.

Chris came up to Merri and kneeled before her on the grass. Taking Merri's left hand he brought it to his lips and kissed her ring finger.

"Meredith Brody I have never meet a women like you in my life. You came in and turned my world upside down. You tucked yourself away from everyone not wanting to let anyone get close to you. I understood you had been hurt before but I hope you know I will never hurt you and I will never let anyone else hurt you. In the past few days I have watched as you let your guard down and finally let me see the real you. I have never been so happy in my life when you did. As I watched you I realised I was fallen in love you and I was fallen hard and fast. I have spent these past few days failing asleep with you in my arms and waking with you in the same place. I want to spend the rest of my life waking up with you and kissing you good morning as well as kissing you good night as you fall asleep in my arms. I know it's quick but I can't afford the chance of someone coming along and sweeping you off your feet and away from me. I want you in my life now and always. What am trying to say is Meredith Brody will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" Chris finished and took the ring and waited.

Merri looked between the ring and Chris. When she realised what Chris was doing she couldn't stop the flow of tears that streamed down her face. As he spoke she tried to hear everything he said but her sobs were drowning it out. How could one man reduce her to such a wreck with just a few sentences. Here was the man she loved more than life itself on his knees in front of her holding out a ring asking her to marry him. Oh crap he wanted an answer to the question. Slowly dropping down on to her knees so she was level with Chris she looked at him then at her left hand which he was still holding then at the ring. She went to speak but her voice had deserted her so all she could do was wiggle her ring finger and smile.

Chris saw her finger move and watched as she smiled so bringing the ring to the tip of her finger he looked at her again. When she didn't stop him he slowly slid the ring down and into place then looked at her face again. There was fresh tears streaming down her face, her eyes were puffy from crying but my god she never looked more beautiful. Chris leaned forward and kissed her lips tasting the salt from her tears mingled with the taste of the champagne and the taste that was uniquely her. Kneeling on the grass kissing the women he loved who had just agreed to marry him was the best feeling in the world.

Merri watched as Chris slid the ring down her finger after pausing at the tip and felt new tears stream down her face. She couldn't stop them no matter how hard she tried and she didn't want to. When Chris lent forward and kissed her she knew it would be a very wet kiss due to the tears running down her face. She knew it could have been worse if she had put make up on. Feeling his lips brush hers she knew she had made the right choice. She was kneeling on the grass with the man she loved in front of her kissing her even though she looked like hell with an engagement ring on her finger, life was wonderful.

As Chris drew back from kissing Merri he let her hand fall and used both his hands to cup her face and tried to wipe away the tears that were running down her cheeks. It was a bit pointless really when as fast as he wiped them more fell. Doing the next best thing he could think off he circled her with his arms and pulled her to him as he moved back to go from keeling to sitting and bring her to sit with him. This kind of worked but it was an awkward angles so shifting slightly he got Merri to sit in his lap with her legs off to one side. Now he could hold her tight against him and he felt her place one arm round his neck and one round his waist to hold him to her.

As the tears started to subsided Merri waited till she could look up without new tears falling. As Chris felt her move back a little from his chest he looked down as Merri's face came in to view. He couldn't help but smile at the state of her, but he valued his life so never mentioned it. Merri looked up and saw the smile creep up on Chris faces as he saw her face, she didn't want to know he what he was smiling about she loved that smile.

"You do realise we are in so much trouble for this when we get back, Pride will not like this one bit" Merri told Chris as she looked up in to those amazing blue eyes of his.

"Leave King to me, am sure I can get him to see things are way as long as we behave at work that is" Chris told Merri as he brought his hand up and wiped away the last few tears that were still sitting on Merri's cheeks.

"So does that mean we can't do this at work" and with that Merri ran her fingers through Chris hair and brought her lips to the bridge of his nose kissing her way down to his lips.

"None of that at work or this come to think of it" as Chris brought his hands down Merri's back and cupped her backside pulling her groin flush against his and letting her feel the impact she was having on him as he kissed her face.

It was then Merri brought her hands round to Chris's shoulders and the light caught the ring on her finger making it stand out causing a flicker of light to cross her face from the reflection. Both Chris and Merri looked at the hand on his shoulder and at the ring sitting on her finger. Merri brought her hand in front of them both and Chris raised his hand to take it. They both looked at the ring on her finger smiling then up at each other.

"It's a beautiful ring Chris, if you don't mind me asking where did it come from. I have been with you since we left home and I don't think you carry an engagement ring round in your pocket just in case" Merri asked as she watched the way light played across it.

"My momma gave it me when you were sitting in the car before we left to come here. It had a letter with it that explains about the ring and why she gave it to me. Long story short it was passed down to me from my momma, I remember her wearing it when I was kid. I will let you read the letter when we get back" Chris finished explaining as he took her hand and ran his finger over the ring.

Merri looked at the ring knowing how special it was not just to Chris but to his family.

"This may come out wrong but I will try to word it right. We do rough jobs at times Chris and I don't want to damage it when we're tackling a suspect or other mucky stuff so how about I wear this one" as she wiggled her finger " for best and we pick up a one at the jewellery store on the way home to wear for work" Merri finished looking at Chris to see how he had taken the suggestion.

"Whatever you feel comfortable with, I get what you're saying but can we show this one off first" as yet again Chris kissed her ring finger.

"Thanks for understanding. How about we eat this picnic and make a start back" Merri said as her stomach growled in agreement.

Chris just laughed and nodded his head. Merri shuffled so she was sat between Chris's legs and made a start on the food laid out in front of them. Chris got up and went and checked on the horse before coming back to sit next to her and start eating. Once they were finished eating Chris packed away everything and went and attached the basket to the horse making sure it was tight on. Coming back he found Merri lying on her back looking up at the ring on her finger which she had brought up in front of her.

Chris came and lay down next next looking up at her hand.

"So getting back to a question I asked you before and never ever got a verbal answer to. Did you agree to marry me or was I just imagining it?" As he turned on his side to face Merri.

"Well I am wearing the ring so I would take that as a yes but if you need to actual hear the words then I am sure I can oblige. Yes Christopher LaSalle I will marry you" and with that she lent in and captured his lips.

When they broke apart for air they stayed still till they caught their breath before Chris stood up and taking Merri's hands he pulled her to her feet.

"Come on let's get back so we can get ready to got out, I have a table booked for 18:00 at a local restaurant" Chris told a very shocked looking Merri.

Merri let Chris mount the horse first and she climbed on behind him so she could wrap her arms round his waist and hold him tight. As they trotted back to camp Merri was amazed at the skills Chris had to to pull things off like this. So far she had been swept off her feet by her knight missing his shiny armour and been proposed to. Now she was on her way back to camp to get ready to go out for a meal and if she knew Chris he would pull out all the stops to make it special and romantic. Luckily when she packed her bag she had indeed packed a little black number just in case she felt like being extra girly. Closing her eyes she let herself dream that maybe just maybe she was going to get that happy ever after she wanted.

Arriving back at camp they dismounted the horse and returned the horse and picnic packet after Chris pride for the extra couple of hours they had been out. Walking hand in hand back to their tent they had a few hours till they had to get ready to got out so seeing as they had the place to themselves as the family was still out they could just relax and enjoy the few hours of silence.

Opening the tent door Chris stepped aside and let Merri in before closing the door half over as it was getting warm in the tent and it let a cool breeze in. Merri dropped in to the chair and closed her eyes as she let the excitement of the day wash over.

"If you're tired why don't you go have a nap before we go out, you can grab a couple of hours before we have to get ready" Chris told Merri as she opened her eyes to look at him.

Chris was standing taking off his t-shirt and placing it across the back of his chair as he kicked his shoes off and undid his belt buckle to take his jeans off. Merri sat watching the delicious site in front of her as he stripped down to just his boxers shorts. After spending all his time in law enforcement Chris had one hell of a body from chasing suspects and working out. Every part of him was muscled and toned and she could sit and watch his amazing body all day. Licking her lips a very naughty idea came into her head since they had a couple of hours to spare.

Standing up she removed her jeans and top and threw them on the chair. As Chris had his back to her he didn't see what she had done till he felt her come up behind him and slide her arms up his back and bring them round on to his chest as she pushed herself up against his back.

Chris let out a sharp intake of breath at the feel of Merri pressed up against him in just her underwear. Turning in her arms he placed his hands on her hips and crushed his lips to hers in what went from being a gently kiss to hands wandering all over each other and tongues duelling. Merri stepped back from Chris a little and taking his hand his she lead him to the bedroom where she lay down pulling him with her. Looking at him as she went to kiss him she leaned over so only he could hear what she whispered into his ear.

"Make love to me Chris" as she kissed and nibbled his ear.

"Anything for my fiancé" Chris replied as he took her in his arms and showed her exactly how much he loved her.

After making love to Merri Chris lay beside her with sweat rolling off his body. Merri was curled up against his side, her sweat soaked body lay sticky against his. Turning so she was still in his arms Chris ran his hand over her forehead moving the stands of her hair that were stuck with sweat.

"Well that was a first for me, I have never made love to my fiancé before" Chris smiled at Merri as he kissed her.

Merri laughed but didn't reply, Chris knew she had been engaged before so she couldn't return the sentiment. Instead she returned the kiss with as much meaning and love as she could.

Pulling back Chris understood what she was doing so kissed her back with just as much enthusiasm. Pulling apart they lay back down and as they snuggled in Merri fell asleep in Chris's arms with Chris falling asleep shortly after.

Awakening just over an hour later Chris looked at his watch with some difficulty as his arm was round Merri. Merri work at the movement of Chris's arm and looked at Chris to,see what he was doing.

"Well time to get up if you want to make it to dinner in time" as he placed a kiss to her hair and untangled himself to stand up.

Merri stretched out and stood up looking round for something to put on. Finding none of her clothes in the bedroom she was about to open the bedroom door when Chris stopped her.

"Doors not shut all the way and we have no idea if anyone is back. Stay here and I will grab your clothes" as Chris opened the door and stepped out to find the wind had blew the door Completely open. Lucky he had put his boxers back on as he zipped it shut and stepped back.

"That was lucky" Merri said as she stepped out the bedroom still completely naked.

Chris just shook his head laughing. Merri grabbed his arm and looked at his watch seeing it was now 16:30. Getting together her clothes to go get ready she made sure to keep her outfit out of sight so she could surprise Chris when she came back.

"Going to get a shower and get ready so see you some" as she slipped his t- shirt over her head and pulled on a pair of shorts.

Chris stood watching her as she walked over to the shower block to get ready then came back in to get his stuff together. Once he got his clothes he went to the car and took out the shirt that he had ironed that hung in the car just in case. Walking over to the showers he couldn't help but smile at how his day was turning out.

He arrived back at the tent to find Merri was still getting ready so after sorting out the stuff he brought back he placed all the washing together and cleaned up a bit since it looked like a mini hurricane had swept through. He found Merri's clothes all over the place so dumped them all in the washing pile ready to wash the next day. Going in to the bedroom he found the same trail of destruction and clothes. Gather all the clothes together he picked up the last piece of clothing which happened to be a thong. Standing like fool with a smile plastered on his face he held the thong up and let the pictures swim round his head of their earlier lovemaking. Snapping out of his soppyness his dumped all the clothes together and came back to make the bed.

Sitting down he looked round to make sure the place was now nearly tidy and grabbing a bottle of water he sat down waiting for Merri. Finally he heard the zip on the tent come down and looked to the door as it opened. His bottom jaw dropped and his tongue felt out his mouth at the site in front of him. Standing in the doorway was Merri but my god she looked fantastic. She had a long black strapless dress on and she had black strapped ankle shoes on. She had more make up on than she normally wore but wow she just looked wow. Chris stood up and stepped forward raising his hand to her which she took.

"Christopher shut you mouth you're not a frog catching flies" as she placed her stuff from the shower next to the pile of clothes.

Bringing Merri's hand to his lips he kissed it and then he lifted her hand up gesturing for her to spin round so he could see all of her which she did. Chris yet against stood speechless as he took in the site before him.

"Wow you look absolutely beautiful. May I escort a lady to dinner?" As he held out his arm for Merri to take.

Merri took his arm and step to Chris's side as they left the tent and walked to the car. At the car Chris opened the car door and held Merri's hand as she climbed in. Closing the door he walked round the car and climbed in looking over to make sure her seat belt was done. Starting the car he pulled out the campsite and drove in to town making his way to the restaurant.

Arriving at the restaurant he parked the car and climbed out. Walking round he opened the car door and held his hand out. Merri climbed out the car holding Chris's hand and kept a hold of it as he closed the door and locked the car. Chris lead Merri down the main street and was pleased to see a few of the men they passed eye up Merri as she passed. Squeezing her hand he lead her up to a Italian restaurant and held the door open for her to enter. Once inside he gave his name and they were escorted to a small table at the back of the restaurant. Sitting down they were handed the wine mean and left to chose their drinks.

"Let's celebrate tonight, it's not every day you get engaged to the women who you will spend the rest of your live with" as Chris nodded to the waiter.

The waiter came over and for the second time that day he got a bottle of champagne. Merri looked at him as he ordered the champagne and smiled, she knew he would spoil her rotten now and always. He would never deny her anything if he could deliver it and they both knew that. As they sat waiting for their drink they looked at the menu and sat debating on what food to have. By the time the waiter came back with the champagne they ordered their food and were left to enjoy their drink's. Chris raised his glass and held it in the middle of the table as he started to speak.

"Merri you have made me the happiest man on the planet today. I have never felt this way about anyone before and I know I will never feel this way again about anyone else. You agreed to be my wife at some point in the future and that's all that matters. When we go back home we will find a way to be together not only at home but at work as well. If it doesn't work at NCIS I will go back to the sheriffs office if it means we stay together. I know how much you love your work and I will support you in whatever you want to do. I will be by your side now and always. I love you Merri" and with that he tapped his glass against Merri and took a drink as he watched Merri trying her best not to cry again.

"My turn, Chris when I agreed to come away with you I never for one minute expect to agree to spend the rest of my life with you let alone marry you. I had feelings for you before we left home but I kept them at bay till we got here. I always said my work and personal live were 2 separate things, look how wrong I was. I never once dreamed I would find someone who would love me the way you do. You're a truly amazing man and I will never hurt you if I can help it. When we get home we will work out how to work and live together. I love you Chris" and with that she reached out and took Chris hand with her free hand.

They both sat talking about what they were going to do with there last couple of days before everyone went home. Chris suggested they spend the day down at the lake fishing and swimming and the kids could play in the near by park. On the last day weather permitting they could go on a walk which they never got to do today. When dinner arrived they sat and ate still talking about various things like who they should tell first when they got home and who they should tell in general.

Once dinner was finished Merri looked at the dessert menu.

"How on earth do you have room for anymore food? You got hollow legs or something. I have never seen anyone as petite as you eat so much and still same size" Chris laughed as Merri sent daggers looks his way and stuck her tongue out.

After ordering a huge banana split with extra chocolate sauce Merri sat and waited for it arriving while Chris sat and bugged her about the fact she won't be able to eat it all. When it did arrive Merri took her time eating it and made sure to wind Chris up as he did. Dipping the spoon into the chocolate sauce she removed the spoon and slowly licked the spoon turning it as she did making sure to lick the chocolate from the bottom to the top. Them picking the strawberry out she sucked it I'm to her mouth sucking the ice cream off before slowly removing it and dipping it back in the bowl covering it again ready to suck it back in her mouth.

Chris sat watching her and felt himself growing very warm and had to keep moving around in his seat to get comfortable as his boxer shorts suddenly felt a little tight.

"I swear if you don't stop that I will end up sitting here all night because right now I can't stand up without looking a right fool. Eat you damn ice cream so we can get out off here and I can find a better use for that tongue of yours" Chris growled as he clenched his fists on the table trying to gain control.

Merri sat laughing and then just to make matters worse she slipped one of her shoes off and started to run her foot up his leg. How she didn't choke on her ice cream when she saw Chris's knuckles go white and let another growl as he fought his growing arousal. Finally after what seemed like forever Merri finally put her spoon in the empty bowl and looked up at Chris who was sitting taking deep breaths.

"All ready to go Christopher?" Merri couldn't help hide the smile on her face and the slight hint of laughter in her voice.

"Ready as I will ever be" Chris replied as he stood from the table and looked down making sure he was presentable and could leave the restaurant.

Merri excused herself to the ladies while Chris paid the bill. Meeting back up at the door Chris pulled the door open and Merri stepped out into the cool air of the night. Walking back to the car Merri shivered a little as she had no jacket. Feeling her shiver Chris pulled her closer and placed his arm round her shoulder.

"My jackets in the car, we should have thought of this when we left" Chris said as they approached the car.

Opening the car he held the door open for Merri who climbed in really shivering now. Chris shut the door and went to the back seat to grab his jacket before he got in the drivers side and passed it to Merri. Merri slipped it on and did her seat belt up pulling the jacket round herself and get lost in the scent of Chris's cologne that came from the jacket collar. Switching the heating to full Chris started the drive back to the camp site . He watched as the heat swept over Merri and she stopped shivering and settled back into the seat growing sleepy.

"We'll be back in a few minutes so you can go to bed and sleep when we get back" Chris told Merri as he took the turn off leading to the camp site.

Pulling in to the car park Chris switched the engine off and looked across at a very sleepy Merri.

"Come on princess time to get out, you can't sleep here all night" Chris told Merri as he got out the car and came round to open her door.

Merri opened her eyes a little and looked at Chris who smiled back at her. Lifting her arms up Chris took the hint and stepping forward he gathered her into his arms and carried her half asleep back to the tent. Coming to the tent door he told Merri he was going to have to stand her up till he opened the door. Gently setting her down she leaned on him still half asleep. He quickly opened the door and with her still leaning on him they both half staggered half stumbled into the tent.

"Come on let's get you to bed before you fall asleep where your standing" as Chris came up behind Merri and removed his jacket.

Placing his jacket on the nearest chair her steered Merri towards the bedroom and stopped when they came to the bed. Standing behind her he slowly pulled the zipper down on her dress revealing her strapless black bra and sure enough matching black panties. Letting the dress fall to the floor he came round and got Merri to step out the dress at her feet. Opening the sleeping bags he guided Merri to sit down and bent to remove her shoes placing them over to the side with her dress.

"Right let's get you tucked in before you freeze and I can join you as it is getting cold out here now" as he brought the top sleeping bag over her and tucked it round her.

Kicking his shoes off he took his clothes off and quickly climbed in to bed shivering as the cold hit his body. Merri turned to face him and buried his face in to his chest.

"Thank you for such an amazing day and a lovely meal, I love you Chris" Merri mumbled very sleepily.

"Your welcome and your worth all of it and so much more" as he tangled his arms and legs with Merri's and they both drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- Trying to remember what day I am up to here, if I have it wrong then please let me know.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Merri and Chris were woke early by Tricia who instead as they they only had a couple of days left together they should spend the day at the lake as a family. The kids could swim in the lake and play in the park while the adults sat and enjoyed the weather and the men could fish or even hire a boat.

They both agreed it was a good plan but they need at least an hour to get ready and have breakfast. Tricia said they could take their time and meet them down there if was easier. Chris nodded and Tricia left to organise everything. Chris walked back into the bedroom and saw Merri had not moved from the position he left her in when he got up to speak to Tricia.

"Good morning to my beautiful fiancé" Chris whispered against Merri lips as he lay back down beside her and kissed her.

"Good morning, I am going to need some serious coffee to get through today. All this fresh air and extra exercise is tiring me out" Merri told Chris as she cuddled back into his arms.

"Well the extra exercise is partly your fault. If you didn't look so dam sexy then I wouldn't want to keep ravishing you" Chris laughed as he kissed Merri's head.

"I am getting up to find coffee and food then get ready to join the others. Come on get up and let's go spend time with Tricia before they leave. Anyway we have to spread our news to the family so come on. That reminds me I haven't read the letter from you mother yet that came with this" as Merri lifted her hand and wiggled her ring finger.

"We better tell ours mommas first. Mine will kill me if I tell this lot first" Chris said nodding towards the outside of the tent.

"Well let's get up and go phone them from the car then" as Merri stood up and grabbed the first pair of pants she came to and then did the same with a top.

Chris got up and grabbed his jeans and t-shirt pulling them on and followed Merri out the bedroom. They both slipped there shoes on and grabbing their phones they made their way to the car. Once in they flipped a coin for who they phoned first. Chris won so they got to phone his mother first. Ringing his mother Chris put the phone on speak so they would be be able to hear what his mother said and they could both speak to here.

"Hi momma how you doing?" Chris asked when his mother answered.

**"Hi son, am good thanks. What's the matter is everything okay with you and that lovely lady you took with you?".**

"Yes momma were fine. Actually we phoned to share some news with you. I have Merri here with me now".

**"Hello Meredith how you enjoying your holiday?".**

"Momma can we share our news before we get lost in general chit chat".

**"Sorry son what is it you wanted to tell me".**

"Well the ring you gave me in the envelope, it looks lovely on Merri's finger".

**"That's good son am glad it looks nice. Wait a minute that's an engagement ring Christopher. You mean to tell me you asked her to marry you and she said yes?".**

"Yes momma I did and she said yes".

**"That's wonderful news son I am so happy for you both. I knew when I saw her she was the one. Have you told anyone else yet?".**

"No momma you're the first one. We are phoning Merri's parents next".

**"Well congratulations to you both, I will let you go and spread the happy news. Don't stay away so long, I miss you".**

"Miss you too momma, we'll see your u soon. Bye".

**"Bye both of you" and with that Chris hung up the phone.**

"You next Merri" as Chris took hold of Merri's hand.

Merri took her phone out her pocket and pulled her parents house number. Before she hit the ring button she looked at Chris.

"I will apologise now for whatever my mother says. She will not be happy so don't expect too much. She will no doubt mention the fact I work with you and that it will turn out the same as last time so be warned" Merri told Chris before she hit ring.

"Mother it's me, is dad with you now and if so do you have a minute I need to talk to you both".

**"Yes your fathers right here, why do you need to speak to us?".**

"I rang to tell you I got engaged yesterday".

**"You got engaged again. Who to this time? I hope it's not someone you work with, we know how that ended last time don't we".**

"Mother it doesn't matter who I got engaged to. I only phoned to tell you so you couldn't say I didn't let you know".

**"I'll let your father know, do you intend to bring him to meet us next time you come over?"**

"I will if you want me to mother. Tell dad I said hi and I will see him when I come home, bye mother".

**"Okay I will pass the message on bye" and with that Merri hung the phone up.**

She could feel the tears at the corner of her eyes but fought to keep them in. She could feel Chris watching her and he squeezed her hand but never spoke. Finally when she had managed to control the tears she looked at Chris and he smiled one of his award winning full dimpled smiles and she knew it would be okay no matter what her parents thought.

"Come on let's go get ready and find breakfast and then maybe we can take a swim in the lake and a trip out on a boat after lunch if you want to" Chris said trying to cheer Merri up.

"I would love to, thanks for trying to make me feel better and sorry again about your future in laws. At least they were true to form" Merri told Chris as she squeezed his hand.

Getting out the car they went back to the tent and grabbed the cereal and bowls as they headed to sit at the fire where Merri was sure she could smell coffee. Sitting down Tricia came running over shouting as she waved her arms in the air.

"Is it true, is it true, let me see, let me see" as Tricia barreled into Merri and Chris had to catch them both before they both feel over.

Tricia took Merri's hand and saw the ring and then screamed at the top of her voice jumping up and down. Pulling Merri into a bone crushing hug she grab Chris and pulled him in as well holding them both.

"Well I can see that news travels fast" as Chris tried but failed to untangle himself from his cousin.

"Congratulations to you both, auntie Edna was right. You are so made for each other. I remember that ring growing up. It looks beautiful on you Merri. I am so happy for you guys" as Tricia finally let go off them and Merri could finally breath right again.

"We need a party tonight or tomorrow before we split and go home, we need to celebrate. Leave it all to me, I will organise everything" Tricia said as she stepped back and looked at everyone sitting round.

Tricia went to finish packing for the day down at the lake leaving Chris and Merri to have breakfast in peace. Chris made coffee while Merri poured the cereal out and went back to get the spoons. Finally Merri and Chris sat down and ate their breakfast while drinking the coffee. Merri seemed more interested in the coffee than the food but she did manage to eat some of it.

Sitting back drinking their coffee Merri leaned against Chris who pulled her a little closer so he could place his arm round her shoulder. Merri was still a peeved at her mother for the way she went on but at least she hadn't expected anything else. Chris could see the phone call still bothered her so he reached into his back pocket and passed Merri the letter from his mother.

"That might cheer you up a little, it's the letter from my momma that came with the ring" as he passed Merri the letter.

Merri took the letter and started to read it as she drank her coffee. When she came to the bit out grand babies she actual choked on her coffee and Chris had to thump her back a few times when the coffee went down the wrong way. When she read the letter she passed it back to Chris and he placed it back in the envelope and back in his pocket.

"So... When do you want to make a start on them grand babies my momma wants? I'm free whenever you want" which earned him a swift thump as he doubled over laughing.

"I am sure we can wait a year or two for that but not much passed that if that's okay with you" Merri told him as she watched the colour drain from his face.

"I was only joking with you, we don't have to rush anything. I know you said you wanted kids but I am sure when the time is right we'll know. We don't need a time scale on it do we" Chris said as he looked at Merri who had at least seemed to have cheered up.

"Let's go get our stuff together for the lake. You fancy a swim or shall we just be lazy and stay on dry land?" Chris asked as he stood up and gathered the dirty dishes together.

"oohh I could do a swim, might make up for missing my runs since we got here" Merri told Chris as she stood up and went to walk back to the tent.

They came in the tent and Chris placed the dishes on the side. Merri went about packing stuff to take down to the lake before disappearing into the bedroom the put her bikini on. Coming back out she pulled one of Chris's tops over her head and pulled her shoes back on. Making sure she had packed everything they might need she looked at Chris who was wearing his swim shorts and had his clothes in his hand. Merri took his clothes and placed them in her bag with all the other stuff she had packed.

"Ready to go" as Chris held out his hand to Merri.

"Ready" as Merri took Chris's hand and they left the tent to walk down to the lake and join the others.

When they arrived at the lake Tricia and her husband had set out the chairs and the younger kids were sat playing at the waters edge. Merri divided in to her bag and pulled out a big picnic blanket and lay it on the ground. Next she pulled out towels and sun cream and the clothes they had brought to change in to. Sitting down she watched as Chris took his shoes off and went and dipped his toes in the water. Coming back up he sat down next to Merri and told her the lake was a little on the cold side and asked her if she still wanted to go for a swim.

Looking out on the lake she saw Dean, Kirsty and Billy out swimming and messing round.

"If they can do it so can we, were tough hard core trained NCIS agents. We can handle a little cold water can't we" Merri told Chris as she saw the look on his face.

"Sure we can, it's only water" Chris replied looking a little worried at the thought of freezing his ass off swimming.

Merri was about to lie down when she felt a little hand touch her shoulder.

"Read story Merri, read story" Toby asked shoving his book at Merri and sitting on her knee.

"Of course I will read you a story baby, let's see what we have" as Merri pulled the little boy to sit between her legs and opened the book.

Chris just sat back and watched as Merri read Toby his story and the little boy sat captivated by Merri's voice as she read. He so couldn't wait till that was his child she was holding and reading to. The thought made his groin twitch at the thought of making the babies first and he decided to get up and go make coffee before he made an ass of himself.

When he came back he found Merri lying down with a sleeping Toby in her arms. The little boy was curled up against her side as she stroked his hair and face. Seeing Chris with coffee she slowly slid away from Toby leaving him asleep with his blanket. She made sure he was covered as the sun was shining and it was very warm. Sitting next to Chris she took the cup he offered her and looked at him.

"That really suits you, I can't wait till its our turn and I can watch you do that with our kids" Chris whispered as he kissed Merri on the cheek.

"Our time will come but not yet. Pride would most definitely kill one or both of us if we went back engaged and pregnant" Merri laughed as she watched Chris nodded his head in agreement.

Drinking their coffee they sat and enjoyed the noise of the younger kids placing at the waters edge and watched as the older ones played catch with a ball and just generally messed around.

Finishing her coffee Merri stood up and took her shoes off then pulled the t-shirts up over head before throwing it with the other clothes on the blanket. Looking between the water and then back at Chris she walked down to the waters edges and looked back at Chris. Chris was sitting with a look on his face that was a cross between I dare you to go in and if you're going in have to go look.

Taking a few steps into the water Merri soon realised that Chris was right, it was a little on the cold side. Never mind it was a one off so taking a few more tentative steps forward she waited till the water was just above her knees before she dived forward and struck by it in to the water swimming towards the older kids who were still mucking around. Chris watched as Merri walked into the water and as she dived forward and started to swim over to the kids he downed the remains of his coffee and stood up. As he approached the water he knew it was cold but seeing Merri swimming he quickly walked in and struck out when he was deep enough to head over to where Merri was swimming.

When Merri reached the kids playing she treaded water a little till she saw Chris swimming over towards her. Turning so she was facing him she reached for him as he approached her and took his hand as she pulled him to her.

"Come on , let's burn off some of those calories we have been stockpiling these past few days and she kissed his cheek and started to swim across the lake towards the bank near the park. Chris dived after her and soon he found he wasn't cold as they both set a good even swimming stroke and were soon swimming back and forth in a lap type pattern. After swimming between the shore and the kids playing several times Merri stopped near the bank and waited for Chris to catch her up. Once he did she wrapped her arms round his neck and they treaded water as she pulled him in for a deep kiss.

"Come on let's go out of here. We have worked off enough calories and it's nearly lunch time" as he let go of Merri and started to swim back to shore.

Merri caught up with him and deliberately splashed him as she passed causing him to fall back a little to shake the water out his eyes. Swimming fast to catch up with Merri he caught her ankle and pulled her back as he splashed her. Soon they were splashing and dunking each other in the lake till they finally found ground under their feet. Standing up Chris was glad it was cold because seeing Merri in her bikini with the her nipples standing to attention as the air hit them made him groan slightly. As they walked out the water and back to the picnic blanket they saw that Toby was now awake and playing with the other kids.

Chris was the first to reach the picnic blanket so he picked the towels up and passed one to Merri as she approached him. Chris quickly rubbed himself down removing as much water as he could before he picked his top up and pulled it on. Wrapping his towel round his middle he turned to see Merri drying herself with her towel and pulling on her t-shirt. The next thing he saw was her bikini top sliding out of the bottom of her t-shirt.

The joy of being a woman as he watched her place her towel round her middle and slot her hand down the front as her bikini bottoms appeared a few seconds later at her ankles. Stepping up to the blanket she retrieved her underwear and slide them on while still holding the towel. Dropping the towel she picked her shorts up and put them on and then picked up the wet bikini and put it with the wet towel.

Chris was still standing in his wet shorts with his towel round his middle.

"How on earth do you do that, do you go to a special school to learn how to get dressed one handed or something" Chris asked he looked over at her then down at himself.

"It's a talent us women have, you need a hand there to hold that towel till you get your shorts off" Merri asked as she came up in front of Chris and held the towel in place till he pulled his shorts off throwing them with Merri's wet stuff.

Letting go off the towel so Chris could get dry Merri went and grabbed his clean underwear and shorts so he could put them on. Passing them to Chris Merri stepped away and saw the look on Chris's face as if asking how he was supposed to do it.

Merri shook her head laughing and came to stand in front of Chris again. Holding the towel again Chris put his clothes on as Merri held the towel a little open so he could pull them up. When he was ready he pulled the towel away and chucked it with the wet stuff Merri had.

Merri sat down on the picnic blanket and passed Chris the 2 empty coffee cups and smiled at him. He took the hint and disappeared to refill them. When he came back he found Merri had bagged up the wet stuff and had made herself comfortable on the picnic blanket lying flat on her back.

"Coffees here" as Chris stood looking down at Merri.

Merri sat up and took the coffee cups till Chris sat down. Passing Chris his coffee he took it and placed it on the grass so he could shuffle closer to Merri. Once he was comfortable he picked his coffee up and looked out across the lake. The older kids were making there way back in and the younger ones who had been playing at the edge of the water were now all gathered round eating the picnic their parents and brought.

"It's beautiful here isn't it. We need to come back here in a few years, maybe with our own kids" Merri said as Chris tried to take a drink of his coffee and choked at the mentions of kids again.

"We seem to be talking about kids a lot these past few days. You sure you want to wait as it does seem to be getting brought up a lot" Chris said as he leaned a little towards Merri.

"It does seem to be playing on my mind I guess but I know the time is just not right now. I have just found my feet in the team and I want to make sure that if and when I have kids I can come back and fit back in if that's what I want to do. I need time to get used to us and see how we fit at work before I leave to have kids" Merri told Chris as she looked out across the lake collecting her thoughts.

"Well whatever you decide I will be here right by your side. If we have kids we have kids but if we don't well we don't. It doesn't change how much I love you" Chris told Merri as he took her hand and ran his thumb over her knuckles.

"Let's get some lunch then I will nip back and get that washing down as I really don't want to go home and spend the day doing it when I could spend it doing much more pleasurable things with you" as he leaned in and started to kiss Merri's cheeks.

"Wow, I never saw you as a domestic goddess, more the game first house work later unless you can get someone else to do it type of guy" Merri laughed seeing Chris pout.

"I am a man of many talents as I am more than happy to show you when we get home" as he let go of her hand and pulled her to his side with his arm round her waist.

Sliding his hand under her top he let his fingers roam the expanse of naked skin till he remembered she had no bra on and he quickly removed his hands before he got carried away. Merri laughed as he removed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Thought you said something about food before your hands started wandering around" Merri joked.

"Food I can do" As Chris stood up and went to get lunch.

Merri went back to lying down enjoying the sunshine. It was lovely to sit and be herself and not have to worry about being a tough agent and hold up that still mask as a front. Lifting her hand up she looked at her ring again and still couldn't quite believe she was engaged. Even though she had once wore a ring on the same finger this time it felt different. She couldn't explain why but it was. After looking at her ring with the sun glinting off it she brought it back down and held it to her chest. Closing her eyes she let the memories wash over of the past few days and couldn't help but smile.

As Chris came back over he saw the way she held her hand to her chest and the smile on her face even though her eye were shut. Bringing the pasta salads over he placed them on the blanket then sat down beside Merri.

"Hey foods ready" as he nudged her side.

Sitting up Chris placed Merri a plate and they sat eating.

"Well who would have thought you could cook as well, your definitely a keeper" Merri laughed as she took another bite of her meal.

"Like I said am a man of many talents" as Chris placed his empty plate back on the floor and lay down facing Merri.

When Merri was finished she reached over Chris and placed her plate on top of his. Chris was very impressed at the fact as she bent over her chest brushed against his chest. Chris reached up and grabbed her round the waist using his fingers to tickle her sides. Merri broke out in a fit of laughing and tried to wriggle away but to no avail. Finally Chris eased up but only a little as he came to straddle Merri's legs pinning her down. Keeping his fingers resting on her waist he stared down at her just watching her. He was mesmerised by her as she was still laughing a little and her smile light up her whole face.

When Merri saw Chris looking down at her she stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What? Do I have pasta on my face or something?" Merri inquired running her hand over her mouth.

Chris just couldn't speak. He felt like his windpipe was restricted and his voice had left him. Shaking his head he placed both his hands on her cheeks framing her face and using his knees to support his weight on the ground so he didn't crush her he leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was gentle yet passionate full of love and wonder for the women under him.

When he drew back for air he looked down and as brown meet blue he quickly moved to the side using his knees to roll Merri him till they were both on there side facing each other. He managed to weave his arm under her and round her back while the other he put over her waist and pulled her to him. Merri was at a loss to say the least, one minutes she was being tickled to death and the next she was being kissed. Now she found herself lying on her side being held against Chris's chest with her face buried in his neck. She was more than happy to indulge in a afternoon cuddle especially since we had let her barriers down and finally let someone in completely. Now she knew where she went wrong last time, if she didnt let someone in or she kept up certain barriers then she couldn't expect it to last.

At one point Merri could have swore that Chris had fell asleep but she felt him shift a little so staying close she moved back a little so she could see his face. What she saw made her want to wrap him up in her arms and never let go. She had heard about moments in time where nothing but the person you were with mattered and you wished you could freeze time. She was living one now and she would etch it in her memory for ever. Chris had his eyes screwed shut and the look of total love and devotion she saw as he held her was breathtaking. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes were like open book, everything he felt for her was there dancing across the bright blue orbs.

Now it was her turn to be speechless. She had never ever been looked at the way Chris looked at her then. Shutting her eyes she leaned back in so her head was and his shoulder.

"I love you too,I know you will never hurt me and you will die trying to protect me" she whispered into his ear as she held him tight to her.

Tricia sat watching Chris and Merri as she poured out coffee for them. What she saw brought a tear to her eye. She knew they were meant for each other and their engagement just proved that but as she watch them she saw just how well they fitted together. They were more than partners now, the bond between them spanned more than that. They were soul mates, bound together by a deep trust that was forged through their line of work and was now rooted deep in their personal lives. As she sat watching she was taken aback by how little they actually spoke but how much emotion was conveyed between them. She poured the coffee out and stood carrying the cups over to where they lay.

"Sorry to interrupt, there's coffee here" and she placed the coffee cups on the grass and walked away.

"You okay Chris?" Merri asked as she pulled back but kept her arms round him.

"I am now. When everyone go's can we still stay an extra day or 2? I don't want to leave here. Am not ready to face the world just yet" as he placed a kiss to the bridge of her nose before sitting up and taking her hand.

"Sure we can if you want. We still have another week when they go. I do understand and we will find a way I promise" as she sat up and stroked his cheek with her free hand.

Chris reached behind him and picked up the cups of coffee that Tricia had left and passed one to Merri who took it and then looking over at Tricia she nodded her thanks before taking a drink. They both sat drinking their coffee deep in thought. Merri was the first to break the silence.

"How about we go get this washing done if we are definitely staying an extra day or 2 then we can come back and take the little ones to the park. I saw your eye up that tyre swing and I know you're dying to try it out" Merri laughed seeing the look on Chris's face at being caught wanting to play in park.

"Fine by me" and he stood up reaching down to take her hand.

Walking hand in hand they made their way back to the tent and gather d up what they need to wash then Chris offered to take it while Merri finished getting ready after their swim. On returning he found Merri sat waiting for him with a very happy Toby on her knee.

"Hey bud, you ready to go play in the park?" Chris asked the little boy

"Merri come too?" The little boy replied.

"Of course am coming, let's go play in the park" Merri answered as she stood up with the little boy in her arms.

On the way to the park they meet the other kids and ended up taking 5 off the small ones to the park. After swings and slides and roundabouts Chris looked worn out.

"This is harder than cracking a suspect, I swear work will be easy compared to this" Chris said to Merri as he stood pushing 2 swings at once.

"Come on kids time to go back now it's nearly dinner time" Merri shouted out and all he kids jumped off whatever they were playing on and ran over.

"Thank you" Chris said wearily as he came to stand beside Merri and Toby who had found his way back in to Merri's arms.

Walking back to the tents they let the kids run ahead but Toby was more than happy to stay with Merri. She was going to miss the little guy when he left but she knew every chance they had Chris would drag them home and she would see him again. Arriving back at the fire Merri passed to Toby to Tricia who sat him down to give him his dinner while Merri and Chris went to collect the washing. Instead of folding it when they picked it up Chris insisted they could do it when they got back so opening the bag he pulled it all out the machine and dumped it in the bag. Merri just shook her head and followed him back to the tent knowing he would end up complaining when everything was creased and wrinkled.

Dropping the bag in the tent Chris decided it was time for take out so saying good bye to everyone he lead Merri to the car and they climbed in and drove in to town. Finding a little pizza take away they went in and ordered their pizza then sat and waited.

"Where do you want to eat this? In the car or you want to see if it stays warm till we get back?" Chris asked as they were told the pizzas were ready.

"Car please I am starving" as Merri grabbed Chris's hand and dragged him back to the the car.

Arriving back at the car they climbed in the back as they had more room. Placing the pizza boxes on the seat Chris reached for the napkins and lay one on his knees. They sat eating pizza talking about the last day with the family tomorrow and what they could do. Since they didn't get out in a boat the agreed to do that and maybe take a couple of the kids with them.

Once they had finished the pizza they got out the back of the car and putting the empty boxes in the bin the got in in the front of the car and drove back. Pulling in to the car park the found all the kids running around playing and all the adults sitting around talking. Going over to join the adults they sat and talked for a bit till Merri started to shiver.

"Hey your cold, let's get you inside and warmed up. I didn't think it was that cold" Chris said taking Merri hand.

"God you are cold" as he took Merri freezing hand in his.

Arrived in the tent he made Merri sit down and went to find her a pair of pyjamas. Bringing them over he helped her get ready and walked her to bed. Getting her to lie down he tucked her in and told her he would join her in a few minutes. Leaving her tucked in bed he came out and got changed into pair of shorts for bed. For some reason he picked his phone up and brought it through to the bedroom. Climbing in to bed he went to cuddle up to Merri but found she was sweating now. Feeling her head he found she had a temperature so he climbed out of bed and hunted round for the first aid kit. Finally he found it in the car so coming back he got a drink of water and went in the bedroom. Getting Merri to sit up he passed her some medicine to try to bring down her temperature. Tucking her back into bed he climbed in beside her and tried to get some sleep.

When he finally managed to drop off Chris found his sleep was disturbed by Merri tossing and turning as she went from freezing and shivering to kicking the sleeping bag open as she was to hot. At 04:00 he gave up trying to sleep and got up. Making some coffee he came and sat in the bedroom next to Merri a she watched her sleep. Checking her temperature he found it was still really high so getting more medicine he tried to wake her to take it. As he shook her trying to wake her he noticed how unresponsive she was. Fear gripped his stomach as he tried again to wake her but yet again she didn't respond. This was not good at all, he needed to get her temperature down but he couldn't get her to wake enough to take anything. Weighing his options up he came up with one option, Hospital.

He learned through his first aid course that when they weren't responsive they need medical attention. Quickly pulling his clothes on he went to the car and opened it making sure she left the door open. Coming back he picked Merri up and carried her to the car, placing her in the passenger seat he did up her seat belt and shut the door. Going back in the tent he picked his phone and wallet up and then grabbed the picnic blanket to put over Merri in the car.

Running back to the car he climbed in and found Merri shivering again. Reaching over he wrapped the blanket around her and tucked it in. Pulling out the campsite he tried to keep his fear at bay as he drove to the hospital knowing the sooner he got there the better. After what seemed like hours he finally arrived at the hospital. Pulling in to the car park he parked the car and dived out running round to open the door and scoop Merri into his arms.

Carrying her as close to him as he could he walked in and shouted for help. 2 nurse and a doctor came running over and brought a trolley with them. Placing her gently on the trolley the nurse started to push her away to a cubicle while the other one spoke to him. She asked what was wrong with her, how long she had been ill and what if any medication she had been given.

After telling her all he knew he was told to go to the desk and book her in. Walking to the desk he booked her in and was told to go and wait in the waiting room till someone came to fetch him.

Sitting down he buried his head in his hands rubbing his eyes. The fear and concern that was coursing through him was unreal. He had no idea what was wrong with Merri but he knew she was in safe hands yet that didn't help. All he wanted was to see her and for her to open those big brown eyes and smile and let him know she was okay.

After sitting for nearly an hour a doctor walked up and told him to follow him. Getting up he trudged behind the doctor down a corridor to a small side room. On opening the door the sight that greeted him nearly broke his heart. There lying on the bed with IV lines in both hands and wires stuck on in different places was Merri. She was pale and had a thin sheet of perspiration covering her face.

Chris practically ran to the bed and gently took Merri's hand in his. Looking down at her all he wanted to do was gather her in his arms and hold her.

"It says here your Miss Brodie's fiancé, do you know if she has been in contact with anything that can cause an infection? We took some bloods when she arrived and there showing a major infection but we don't know where. Until we find the source all we can do is give her general antibiotics and hope they work" the doctor asked.

"No she was fine up till dinner time then she became sick. The only thing we did today was play in the park and took a swim in the lake" Chris replied not looking at the doctor but keeping his gaze locked on Merri.

"That could explain a lot. If she has been bitten by something in the lake or has accidentally swallowed some of the water then some bacteria or parasite may have entered her system" as the doctor wrote on the notes he was holding.

"I will go and check if there is a more effective antibiotic we can give with the information we have. We have also given her something to bring her temperature down as it's still very high. I will be back shortly" and with that he left the room leaving Chris to sit and watch as Merri's body tried its best to fight off whatever was going on inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN-Sorry its taking so long to turn these updates around. I am getting there slowly but my computer does not always want to play nice and upload them. To add to the mix another story I started after episode 1x14 has taken over my brain but I am getting there slowly.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Chris woke to the sound of beeping and it wouldn't stop. Sitting up he felt his neck crack and his back lock yet there was something warm and unmoving in his hands. Blinking a few times till his eyes came back to focus his memory returned and his world crumbled around him again. He was hoping that when he woke this was all a dream and he wouldn't be sat at a hospital bed with his fiancé hand in his as the machines round her helped her fight the infection that was coursing through her body.

Standing up he stretched but never once let go of her hand. Looking at his watch he saw it was a little after 04:00. He needed coffee but he was not leaving, not until she woke up and he saw them big chocolate brown eyes of hers and he knew she was going to be okay. Leaning over her he brushed his lips across her forehead and tasted the salty layer of sweat that lay there. Her temperature was still high which was not good.

Pulling his phone at his pocket he typed a message to Tricia letting her know where they were and what was happening. He asked her if she could pop over with a few bits for them both before they left and could she check them in for another 3 days. He didn't have time to do much before they left so it would be a great help if she could.

Pulling his chair as close to the bed as he could he sat back down again. Taking her hand in both of his again he rested his head on the bed above their joined hands. Placing small kisses to her fingertips he closed his eyes and tried to send as much positive energy as he could through his hands to hers. He needed her to wake up, he needed her to know how much he loved her, how much he needed her.

Just then the door to the room opened and in walked a nurse.

"I have to check a few things over so why don't you go get a coffee and a bite to eat" seeing the look of pure terror that crossed Chris's face she followed up with "you can bring them back here and stay with her" as she saw his face ease a little.

"Thank you, I will go and get something then be right back" as he stood and leaned over the bed he kissed her head again.

"I will be right back baby I promise, I love you" as he stood back up and went to leave the room.

As he left he closed the door and looked back through the window. Seeing her lying there he felt so utterly helpless and lost. He felt his eyes fill with tears but held fast, he needed to be strong for her. He needed to be there when she woke and standing here was not getting him coffee and food. Turning away he took the elevator to the ground floor and went to the all night cafeteria.

After buying 2 extra large coffees, a couple of packets of sandwiches and some other snacks he set off back to the elevator. Stepping out on Merri's floor he stopped at the bathroom before heading back to sit and wait. As he reached the door he saw the nurse had left and Merri was on her own. Opening the door he went in and placed his coffees on the table before going back to shut the door. Dropping the bag of food on the floor next to his chair he sat back down and picked up one of the coffees from the table. Taking a drink he nearly choked on the bitter taste.

"I would offer you a drink princess but they should bottle the stuff as wall paper stripper, it's awful" as he took another drink and placed it back on the table.

Taking her hand again in his he ran his fingers over her knuckles and sat watching her face. Seeing her face didn't look as hot he reached up and touched her head. He was not sure if it was real or hope but she didn't feel as warm as she had before.

"I texted Tricia before to ask her to book us in for another three days before they leave. I also wanted to know if she could bring us some stuff in for later on as we kind of left in a hurry. I know you wanted to stay a little longer but even this is a little much. I thought we could maybe spend the time cuddled up together and practice making them babies my momma wants. I did not expect to be sat here praying for you to open your eyes and look at me. Merri please I need to know your okay, I can't go on without you by my side".

"King will never let us go anywhere together again after this. You may need more than two weeks off if you don't get better soon. Hell I really should let him know what has happened. I can't remember how long he said he was away for, can you?. Actually I might take the chickens way out and text him, might be safer for me at least".

Going back to pick up the sludge the hospital classed as coffee he took another long drink and looked at the contents of the cup. It didn't even look like coffee never mind taste like it. Putting the cup back he bent over a little and picked the bag of food up from the floor. Digging round he found a sandwich and a chocolate bar. Placing them on the bed he dropped the bag back on the floor and looked between his joined hands and his free hand. Shrugging his shoulders he picked the sandwich up and placed it between his knees and used his free hand to open it.

"See, didn't need both hands did I" as he picked the sandwich up and took a bite.

Eating and talking were a no so he just sat watching Merri as she slept. He watched the machines beep and the drips slowly pump he had no idea what in to her to try and make her better. When he finished his sandwich he placed the wrapper on the table and drank the remaining coffee in the first cup. Opening the chocolate bar with his teeth he took a bite and sat back in the chair. He was at the stage where no amount of coffee or sludge could keep him awake so chocolate was the next step.

When the chocolate was gone he didn't feel anymore awake. Picking up the other cup of coffee he started to drink it. It was now just about cold so he didn't need to put the cup down to finish it.

"I better clean this mess up before anyone comes in, we don't want people thinking were slobs now do we" as he let go of her hand and went to pick all the wrappers and empty cups up before dropping them in the trash.

Sitting back down he took her hand and moved close to the bed again. Looking at the time he saw it had only been an hour and a half since he first woke again. Placing his head back on the bed so he faced her he kissed her hand and said he would be there when she woke and he wouldn't leave till she could leave with him. He felt his eyes grow heavy and close as he said a silent pray for her to come back to him.

When he woke the second time something felt different but he couldn't work out it was. He looked up at Merri but she was still asleep, then the machines but they all looked the same. The IV drips were still there so it wasn't them but there was definitely something. Looking at their joined hands it was then it hit him what was different. When he fell asleep his hand was resting over hers but now her hand was on top and her fingers were slotted in his.

When did that happen? How had it happened? Surely for her to do that she must have woke up and moved her hand. She had woke up and he hadn't noticed, now he felt terrible. Looking up at her sleeping he willed her to wake again just so he could see for himself. He needed to get lost in them big chocolate brown orbs of hers, to see that smile that light her full face and made it all the way to her eyes. He wanted to hear her laugh and to see how well she fitted up against him when they lay together. Looking at his watch again he saw it was just past 06:30, he knew there was a couple of hours till breakfast and a nurse coming back.

Standing up he surveyed the wires and lines that were attached in different places to Merri . Seeing she only had her IV line on her left side he let go of her hand and walked round to that side of the bed. Moving the tower that had the line on further away from the head of the bed and nearer the foot of the bed. Once moved he made sure the line was not pulling or caught on the blankets. Dropping the side on the bed he slid his right arm under Merri's neck and used his right arm to weave over her chest, careful not to catch the wires attached to her. Shuffling a little he managed to sit half on the bed with his legs crossed to support his weight on the bed.

Once he was anchored on the bed he checked again to make sure he hadn't caught anything and all the machines were still doing there job. Bringing his head down next to Merri's he buried his face in her hair taking a deep breath. Placing kisses to her hair he moved his head a little so his face was now level with the side of her head. Bring his lips level with her cheek he kissed her a couple of times before coming to her ear.

"Sorry I missed you before when you woke, I will not miss you again when you wake this time. Wake up princess, I love you so much" as he placed a kiss to her ear and closed his eyes again letting the feel of her in his arms and the smell of her hair overtake his senses.

He felt a tear escape his eye but didn't let go to wipe it away. It rolled down his cheek and landed on Merri's cheek and sat there as a testament to how much he missed her. Slowly he felt himself drift off again as his tiredness and the feel of Merri in his arms lulled him into a false sense of security.

As he brain fought the haze of sleep he felt something move next to him. Gingerly opening his eyes he blinked a few times and was meet with the most amazing site in the world. Nose to nose with him and staring into his big blue eyes was Merri. Brown locked with blue and they both smiled.

"Your awake, please tell me this isn't a dream and you're really awake" as he brought his hand up to rest on her face.

"Yes I am awake" Merri replied hoarsely as she licked her lips.

"Finally you're awake. God I thought the worst when you took ill. Don't ever scare me like that again, I can't take you not being by my side" as he leaned in and brushed his lips over her.

Looking at the time he realised he should move as it was nearly 08:00 and he knew the nurse would be back soon. Looking at Merri he kissed her lightly again and started to move but she brought her hand up and held his top.

"The nurse will be here soon so I need to move. I don't want to be removed from your room so I have to get up" as he lowered his legs to the floor and slowly brought his arms out from around her.

Straightening the bed he put the rail up and brought the IV trolley back up the the head of the bed. Walking back round he sat in the chair and pulled it back up against the bed again. Taking her hand in his she wrapped her fingers through his and gave a gently squeeze. She gave him a half smile and he smiled back. As if on cue the door opened and in walked a doctor and a nurse.

"Welcome back agent Brody. You had us a little worried about what was wrong with you but due to the information agent LaSalle here gave us we managed to hazard a guess and start you on a tough course of antibiotics to clear the infection that you have. The only problem we still have is we're not sure where the actual infection is" as the doctor flicked through the papers he held in his hands.

"Try my left calf near my knee" Merri croaked out.

The doctor raised his eyebrow and stepped closer to the bed at the same time as LaSalle stood up and came round the bed. The nurse followed and the doctor raised the sheet a little till he could see her left leg. Sure enough there just below her knee there was a wet patch on the sheets were the infection had burst through the skin and weeped out. Chris's face turned a definite shade of green at the site and both the doctor and nurse nodded to each other. The nurse left the room to get clean sheets and a dressing kit while the doctor scribble down on the notes what they had found.

On returning the doctor informed Merri that since they knew where the infection was now and it was working its way out her system and that she was on antibiotics to fight it, she would probably be able to go home tomorrow as long as she had someone to help clean and change the dressing at least twice a day till she finished an oral course of antibiotics. Chris stepped forward and said he would take care of her as soon as she was released.

The doctor nodded his head and said he would check back in the morning and as long as all was well she could be discharged. Leaving the room the nurse set about laying out what she needed to clean and dress Merri's leg as well as change the sheets. Before she started she removed all the clips and wires attached to Merri leaving only one IV line attached for antibiotics and the other IV drip in her hand just in case.

Lying the bed flat she got Merri to roll to her side so she had better access to her leg. Merri started to move then groaned as she peeled her leg away from the bed sheets.

"If that looks as gross as it feels then I really don't want to see it" as the cool air hit her leg and she felt how wet and sticky it was.

Chris just nodded his head as he had to agree that the sheets spoke for how bad it probably was.

"Agent LaSalle if you come here I can show you you how to clean and dress the wound till it's healed over" as the nurse looked at LaSalle and waited for him to come round to watch.

Merri watched the colour drain away for Chris's face as he saw her leg. She knew he had a strong stomach as she saw what he ate so it must have been bad. He watched as the nurse cleaned the wound and then apply the dressing making sure to stick it down round the edges. Finally when the nurse was done he made a quick get away and came back round the bed to sit down. The nurse asked Merri if possible could she sit up and get out the bed into the chair as she needed to change the sheets. Merri was more than happen to get out the bed as Chris stood and helped her down and the nurse brought the IV trolley round. Helping her sit in the chair Chris stood beside her and watched her to make sure she was okay.

When the bed was made the nurse said she could get back in when she was ready and that she would be back with breakfast shortly. Leaving the room Chris and Merri looked at each other as Chris ran his hand over Merri's face. Before he could stop her she stood up and wrapped her arms round his chest holding him tight as she rested her head on his shoulder. Chris pulled her against him as he let one hand drift up her back to hold her head on his shoulder the other arm found its way to her back and his hand slid through the gap in the hospital gown to rest on the bare skin of her back.

"You feel so good. I never want to see you lying in a hospital bed again, well unless you're giving birth of course then that's different. When we get home I swear I will never let anyone or anything hurt you" as he let his fingers stroke her back and run through her hair just holding her to make sure she was real.

"Chris in the job we do you can never protect me so don't even try to. I can take care of myself at work but when we get home or we finish work then by all means protect away. All I ask is you let me be person I am at work and not try to smother me or stand in front of me. Other than that I am happy" as she brought her head off his shoulder and looked up at him.

Just then the door opened and Tricia burst in carrying a couple of bags looking very flustered.

"Thank god you're okay" as she dropped the bags and nearly ran across the room towards the couple who were still in each other's arms.

Pushing Chris out the way Tricia looked Merri up and down then enveloped her in a hug.

"Girl you look crap but hospitals can do that to you. I brought in clean clothes for you both and pyjamas so you don't have to wear this god awful thing" as she pulled at the hospital gown.

"I take it with the fact you're up then they have found out what's wrong and are putting it right" as she finally let go of Merri and stepped back.

"Tricia take a breath, I am okay now. They found the problem and as you can see they have started to put it right yes. I got bitten by something in the lake yesterday and it caused a massive infection. Antibiotics are now the way forward and I can probably leave tomorrow as long as my leg looks okay" as Merri pulled the gown up a little to reveal the dressing.

Tricia turned to Chris and looked him up and down then walked back round to pick one of the bags up she dropped when she came in.

"Here you look a mess go get cleaned up and changed. There is a couple of changes of clothes in there so you should be good till tomorrow. I will stay till you get back so don't worry she's in safe hand" as she pushed Chris towards the door.

"Come on let's get you changed and looking more like you, you will feel so much better when we are done" as she picked up the other bag off the floor and walked towards the en-suite bathroom.

Merri just looked at Tricia and then her IV line as if stating the obvious.

"I didn't train as nurse for nothing now come on before lover boy comes back" as she gave Merri a big smile.

The door to the room opened and the nurse entered and placed a breakfast tray on the table then left. Leading Merri into the bathroom Tricia pressed a few buttons on the IV drip and turned it to silent as she closed the line down and gently undid it from Merri's hand. Taking out the clean underwear and pyjamas from the bag she passed then to Merri who put them on the shelf. Then Tricia pulled out a towel and wash bag and said she could get washed and if she was needed to give her a shout as she would be just outside the door.

Merri appeared a few minutes later after getting washed and ready in her own clothes. She had to admit it did feel good to have her own clothes on. Tricia went and hooked the IV back up and set it off again and then put Merri stuff back in the bag. Helping her over to the bed Merri looked at the bed and the chair and decided maybe the bed was better. Climbing on she let out a sharp ouch as her sore leg hit the bed. Moving round she sat and Tricia adjusted the bed so she was sitting up.

Looking over at her breakfast tray Merri felt sick but knew she had to eat something. Tricia brought the table closure to the bed and Merri picked at the toast but didn't really eat it. She did drink the juice and ate the bacon but the egg just made her feel sick so she pushed it away. Chris came back in the room at that moment and they locked eyes and smiled at each other. Dropping his bag at the foot of the bed he came round and kissed Merri on the forehead at the same time as taking her hand.

"Hello again beautiful, you look a lot better. How you feeling now?" As he looked Merri up and down just to give himself peace of mind.

"I feel a lot better now nurse Tricia here helped look after me a little. At least I got my own clothes on now. Your look a lot cleaner and brighter too" as Merri ran her hand over Chris's freshly shaved face.

"Good to see you have perked up and feeling better, now we just got to get you out of here tomorrow" as Chris leaned in and brushed another kiss to Merri's head.

"Well I booked you in for another 4 days so your due out Friday morning. I cleaned up a bit and made sure everything valuable is in that bag" as Tricia indicted to one of the bags on the floor.

"I haven't told anyone you're here so it can stay that way if you want as I will tell the others not to say anything. I have to go now as I have got to get back and finishing packing and then drive back. You too take care of each other and I will see you both soon I hope" as she stepped he to Chris then Merri and hugged them both.

"Thank you for everything Tricia" as Merri hugged Tricia back.

"Thanks Tricia, especially for bringing us this stuff and sorting the site out. I promise not to stay away so long next time" as Chris hugged his cousin.

"You better not, we have a wedding to attend" as Tricia walked to the door saying her finally good bye and leaving.

"You need anything? I might go down and order some of that sludge that they try to pass as coffee" as he grabbed his jacket of the back of the chair taking his wallet out the inside pocket.

"Something that passes as food should be good and if the coffees that bad I will have some Pepsi please" as she wriggled around a little trying to get comfortable.

"Let me tuck you in before I go, you not comfortable like that are you" as Chris helped take the blankets from under her and pull them up over her before brushing his lips across hers and went to leave the room.

"See if they have nice chocolate, I just fancy some please" as he opened the door to leave.

"Sure, won't be long" blowing her a kiss as he left.

Chris took a walk down the stairs to the shop, he needed to stretch his legs and now he knew Merri was okay he wasn't in such a rush. Walking in the shop he grabbed the things Merri had asked for first before he forgot then he got himself some bits before getting 2 bigs cup of coffee and paying for the whole lot, he dropped it all in a bag before picking the coffee up. Taking a slow walk back he took a drink of the coffee and had to grit his teeth to swallow it. Going up the stairs he walked back to Merri's room using his elbow to open the door.

Walking he looked over at the bed and saw Merri had her eyes closed he entered as quietly as he could in case she was actually asleep. Placing the bag on the table he placed both cups down and sat down next to the bed. Looking over at Merri he still couldn't believe what had happened in the past few days. For someone who didn't want a vacation she seemed to have been having a ball. As he slotted her hand in his he grazed his fingers over the ring still sitting on her finger. Picking her hand up and bringing it to his lips he kissed her fingers.

Merri stirred from her light slumber as Chris kissed her finger. Looking over at him she couldn't help but smile as he nuzzled her hand against his cheek. God she loved him so much and she couldn't imagine her life now without him by her side. He must had sensed her watching his as he looked up and he saw the look of total love and devotion that played across her face and eyes. Standing up he let go of her hand and sat on the side of the bed. Lifting one arm up he placed it on her shoulder and then placed the other one on her hand. Merri sat forward and leaned towards Chris who took her in his arms as he slid his hand from her shoulder to her back pulling her close.

As they sat together on the bed Merri let out a small sigh. She loved the feel of Chris's breath as it tickled against her neck and how she fitted so well up against him as they lay together. She hoped the day would pass quickly as all she wanted to do was go home and lay down wrapped up in Chris's arms tight against his side. They finally broke apart when Chris felt Merri yawn against his neck.

"You need sleep, come on let's get you settled in" as he stood from the bed to let her sleep.

"No sit with me, where's this food and drink you bought? I am still hungry as that breakfast wasn't worth it" as she spied the bag on the table and the two coffee cups.

Chris saw her eye the coffee and just laughed. Passing her one of the cups he sat back as he was sure she would spit it out when she tasted it. Merri took the cup and had a quick smell before looking between the cup and Chris. Bringing the cup to her lips she took a small drink at first, then as the flavour flooded her mouth she took a few mouthfuls and placed the cup in her lap.

"How the hell can you drink that stuff it's vile?" As he watched Merri raise the cup to her mouth and down the rest of the coffee in a few mouthfuls

"Now that's coffee, that stuff you and Pride drink hasn't got that kick in it" as she eyed the other cup up on the table.

Chris took the empty cup from her and passed her the full one from the table which she took happily. Finally a well made strong cup of coffee, simple things kept her happy. By the time she finished the second cup she was very much awake and alert. Looking at the clock she saw it was nearly lunch time so she decided to wait and see what she was brought before she raided the bag on the table.

Chris picked the bag off the floor from when he first went to the shop and dug out the last couple of sandwiches. Looking at the sandwiches he ripped open the wrappers before devouring them both and chucking the wrappers in the bin.

"Hungry Chris? You think you never got feed the way you eat" Merri laughed as she saw Chris sit back down and take the new bag of food for the table.

"I comfort eat, makes me feel better" Chris said as he grabbed a huge chocolate bar from the bag and started to snap off pieces before putting them in his mouth.

"What to do need to comfort eat for? Last time I checked it was me that got bitten and infected. If you hadn't been so quick it could have been nasty" Merri told Chris but instantly regretted her words when she saw the pain and worry cross his face.

"Come here" as Merri reached over and took Chris's hand as she pulled him towards her.

"Sorry for saying that, I didn't mean to upset you. I am going to be just fine thanks to you and your quick thinking. When we get out of here and I can show you just how sorry I am for scaring you like that. I had no idea how sick I was till I woke up here and you were sat there looking at me. If we get like this now how we going to cope when we get back? We get shoot at at least once a week and come in contact with some weird and wonderful things that could probably kill us" as she placed kisses to his hand since he wouldn't come any closer to the bed.

"This lunch wants to hurry up as I really need to hold you right now. I will not lie and say you didn't scare the life out of me when I brought you in here. You were so unresponsive and you looked so ill. I could have made breakfast on you stomach with the heat coming off you, you were burning up so much. Yes things will be tough when we go back but I am sure we can make it if we do what we do everyday and put our trust in the fact we can do the job we do and still find a way to not be overprotective. We have managed so far up to this point without incident so we can do it" as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers in return.

Just then the door to the room opened and a very happy nurse entered carrying the lunch tray. Placing it on the table she looked at Merri then Chris then told them both if they need anything just give a buzz or if not the doctors was around at 17:00 to start his night checks. Leaving the room the nurse shut the door and started to walk away. Merri wasn't sure if the door had even shut before she felt Chris come round and climb up on the bed next to her making her shuffle over a little. As soon as she stopped moving he had his arms round her and his face buried in her hair. Her words must have really hit a nerve before as she could feel he was physically shaking as he held her.

"Chris lift up a minute so I can get this bed moved" as she nudged him a little to get him to move.

When he lifted up she adjusted the bed but instead of letting him take her back in his arms she put her arms up and around him and pulled him tight against her chest. Chris buried his face in to her chest and held on with a vice like grip. Now she knew she had hurt him as she could feel as he struggled to gain control of his emotions as he started to take ragged breaths in between fighting the tears she could now feel being absorbed by her top. Bringing her hand up she rested it on the back of Chris's head and slowly stroked his hair at the same time as running her hand up and down is back.

"Baby I am so sorry, I don't mean to hurt you. I never thought when I spoke and now you're upset. I am perfectly fine now and we can go home tomorrow morning, well back to camp which is good enough. Here give me your left hand" as she took his left hand in her right and some how managed to snake it between them and up under her top coming to rest just under her left breast. "Feel that, you kept it pumping by bringing me here. It beats because you brought me here and got me treated but also it beats for you. You own it now and always will because I love Chris" as she felt his fingers spread out and stroke the skin on her chest.

He was still trying his best to get himself under control when he lifted his head a little so he could look up at Merri. Looking down her Heart broke when she saw the big tear Sitting on his cheeks and in the corners of his eyes. She had brought him to tears and it was a humbling experience to say the least. Here he was her strong macho mans man crying because he thought he could have lost her. Now she truly understood how much he actually loved her. Bring her hand back out from under her top where it had been resting on his she wiped away the tears as best as she could. Never breaking eye contact with him as she did.

As they lay there they she watched as her strong and tough fiancé let his body calm against her and the rhythm of her heartbeat under his fingers lulled him to sleep. Lying still she felt the muscles of his back under her fingers as she slid her hand under his t-shirt just to feel his skin under her hand. As she watched him sleep she couldn't help it as her eyes grew heavy and slowly shut as she held on to her sleeping fiancé.

When Chris woke a few hours late he was surprised to feel his head pillowed up against Merri's chest and his hand still resting to feeling her heart beat. He glanced at the clock and saw they had slept for just the over 3 hours. They were so tied up with each that Merri's lunch sat untouched on the table. Looking up at Merri he saw how peaceful she looked and he hated to wake her but he needed the bathroom and they both had to be hungry by now as it had been hours since they had eaten, especially her. Removing his hand from under her top he brought it up to her face and gently ran his fingers over her face as she stirred from her deep sleep.

As she woke up Chris couldn't help but smile as she opened her eyes and brown met blue as she blinked to focus on him. Seeing him smile made her smile as she leaned her face to the hand that was there. Cupping her cheek he reached forward and brushed his lips gently over her's. Her lips felt soft and warm against his as she returned the kiss letting her tongue brush over his bottom lip. Chris opened his mouth a little and was about let his tongue brush her top lip when he felt her tongue push past his lips and seek entry to his mouth. As the kissed deepened they both got lost in feelings they had for each other. When they finally came up for air they rested their foreheads together and waited till the could breathe normally again.

"You missed lunch, you missed be hungry. Let's get you something to eat before we get carried away here" Chris told Merri as he went to sit up and pull the table closer to Merri.

Merri surveyed the tray and just looked at Chris. Seeing the look on Merri's face Chris had to laugh.

"Well at least we got a muffin" as he grabbed the muffin and showed Merri.

"Yay, I can survive on a muffin then. What's in the bag other than my Pepsi?" Merri asked looking at the bag.

Finally untangling his body completely from Merri Chris stood up and emptied the contents of the bag on the bed. Putting the bottle of pop on the table Chris watched Merri look through the food before picking a cheese sandwich and some Doritos. Sitting back she made a start on her sandwich as Chris picked out a turkey sandwich and sat in the chair beside the bed. As they ate the IV pump started to beep so Chris got up and went to get the nurse. When the nurse came in she switched the machine of and set about undoing the line form Merri's hand.

"I will leave this in like the other one just in case but hopefully you won't need either one now. We have the medication to start you on oral antibiotics now so they start in an hour with dinner then every 4 hours 4 times a day" the nurse told Merri.

"All done, I will be back with dinner in an hour and your first antibiotic. The doctor comes around at about 18:00 so we will see what he says when he come round" as he nurse went to leave the room

"Thank you" Merri said as the nurse left the room.

Sitting back they sat and finished their sandwiches before they both made a start on the Dorito chips. Finally a fight broke my it over the the last one but since Merri pulled her sad face she won as Chris could never say no to her. Chris got up and cleared away the rubbish before he stood and stretched out working out the kinks in his back and neck.

"I need a bed to Stretched out on. This is no good for my back" Chris mumbled as he heard his back crack a couple of times.

"Well why don't you go" but Merri was stopped by a finger on her lips.

"Not without you" as he took his finger away for her lips.

"Well you better get comfortable as we got another night of this wonderful food and room service" Merri laughed but stopped when her leg moved and she felt how wet and sticky it felt.

"Chris can you get the nurse please, this is all wet and sticky" indicting to the leg.

Chris left the room and reappeared a minute later with a nurse carrying a new dressing and cleaning pads. The nurse set about removing the old dressing and cleaning the wound before putting the new dressing on and checking it over. Picking up all the used things she placed them in the trash and left the room. Chris sat back down and they sat talking till the nurse came back in with the dinner tray and took the lunch tray away.

"Well at least whatever that is its hot" Chris said as he watched the steam rise from the plate cover.

"Is that supposed to make me actually want to eat it, because it's hot. I swear I need pizza or at worst a huge McDonald's" Brody said as she tentatively lifted the cover of the plate and peeked under it.

"Well it's doesn't look that bad does it" as Chris looked at the food on the plate.

"Well you eat it and I will finish whatever is left from the shop" Brody told Chris as she picked up a chocolate bar and started to open it.

Chris looked at the food on the plate and decided against it as he had no idea what it was suppose to be. He looked at the menu that came with it and it said it was fish pie. Well if that was fish pie the fishermen needed shot. Looking across he saw a bowl of soup so picking the spoon up he gave it a try.

"Hey you should try this, it's not actually bad" as he filled the spoon up and offered it to Brody.

Brody looked between the spoon and Chris then decided it had to be okay if he was eating it. Then she remembered he would eat anything so she edged towards the spoon and opened her mouth.

"Here comes the plane" as Chris moved the spoon into Brody's mouth.

Brody closed her mouth round the spoon and had a taste.

"Actually it's better than I thought it would be" as she let the spoon slip from her mouth.

"Come here and we can share it" as he spooned up some more and offered it to Brody.

After they finished the soup Chris pushed the table away and they set about eating the last pack of sandwiches and bag of Doritos as well as the 3 chocolate bars. As time wore on they both became drowsy with a mixture of boredom and tiredness. Just as they both started to drift off to sleep there was a knock at the door and the doctor and nurse entered.

"Well looking at this Miss Brody I can't see any reason why you can't go home now. You wound is cleaning itself nicely and I can see you will be well taken care off when you leave. We have you antibiotics here and a supply of dressing and things for your wound so if you feel up to we can release you now" the doctor told Merri as both her and Chris were now very much away.

"That would be wonderful thank you" Merri told the doctor as she sat up more in bed.

"I will go get your papers to sign to get you out of here and you can pick up your medication on the way out" the doctor told Merri as he went to open the door.

Once the doctor left the nurse set about removing the IV lines out of each hand and applied a new dressing to Merri's leg so they could get home and settled for the night without having to worry about it. Once the nurse was done she cleared up and left Merri and christmas to get ready to leave.

"Why couldn't they have said an hour ago I could go. I haven't got the energy to get change to leave" Merri said looking down at her pyjama pants and top.

"I don't think anyone cares how you leave as long as you're wrapped up and warm. Let's get you a top then we can leave the pants till we get back" as Chris set about digging through Merri's bag to find a top for her to put on.

Finally he pulled a sweat shirt out which happened to be his in the first place. Picking up all the other things from round the room he quickly packed everything away and cleared up the rubbish before helping Merri put the sweat shirt on. Slipping her shoes on they were both ready just in time for the doctor to come and get Merri to sign the paperwork.

"All done, don't forget your medication on the way" and with that the doctor left the room.

"Let's go home princess, even if it is a tent for now" Chris said as he helped Merri stand and grabbed the bags that Tricia had brought in.

Taking her hand they went to desk and picked up the bag of medication before making there way to the lift and the exit of the hospital. When they arrived at the car Chris held the door open and Merri climbed in as Chris chucked their bags on the back seat.

"Pizza on the way home?" As Chris drove out the hospital car park.

"Sounds good to me" Merri yawned from the passenger seat.

"Pizza and bed for you. We still have a full day here and then we got a couple of days at home to get you better. We will have to see how you get on when we get back to see if you need more time off. King is going to love us when he finds out everything that's happened in such a short time" Chris finished as he parked the car outside the pizza shop.

"You stay there, I will get the pizza and you can stay warm okay, back in a second" as Chris got out the car and went to the pizza shop.

When he came out 10 minutes later he opened the back door and put the pizzas on the floor along with the bottle of Pepsi. Climbing in the drivers seat he looked across at Merri to find her fast asleep with the my seat resting back a little. Starting the car he drove back keeping an eye out to make sure she didn't jolt the car and wake her. When they got back to the campsite Chris got out the car and took the pizza and Pepsi in to the tent and switched the light on. Coming back to the car he opened Merri's door and placed his hand on her face.

"We're back home and the pizza is getting cold. Come on inside and we can eat then go to bed. Tricia has cleaned up a bit for us so it's not to bad in there now" as he watched Merri slowly wake and stretch out.

Helping her climb out the car he held her to his side as he closed the door and locked the car. Walking back to the tent he noticed how quiet it was now everyone was gone and looking at Merri he was sure she noticed to. Going in the tent he got Merri to sit down and he closed the door to keep the night chill out for a little while. Sitting down he opened the bottle of Pepsi and poured out 2 cups full. Placing them on the table he opened the pizza box and watched as the aroma filled the tent and Merri smiled as the smell hit her nostrils.

"Pizza, finally real food at last" Merri smiled as she sat forward and took a piece of pizza from the box.

Watching Merri eat the pizza Chris had to laugh as she sat and savoured every bite. Finally he took a piece out the box and started to eat but keeping an eye on Merri as she ate. When they had cleared the pizza box and drank there Pepsi Merri sat back and yawned.

"That was so nice, pizza never tasted so good" as Merri stood up and stretched.

"You're right there, that was really nice" Chris replied as he also stood and started to clear away the box and the cups.

"I am so ready for bed now, sleeping in hospital chairs does nothing for the back or neck" as Chris bent down to take his shoes off and his back gave a cracking sound as if agreeing with him.

By the time Chris had taken his clothes off Brody had taken her socks and shoes off and was standing in just her pyjama top and panties. Leaving the light on Chris took Merri's hand and lead them in to the bedroom making sure to do the zip up on the door when they were both inside. Merri was the first one to lie down as she snuggled down in the sleeping bags and got herself comfortable. Chris waited till she was in before he got in and pulled her to him as she lay facing him. He placed kisses on her temple as he gathered her in his arms making sure she was tucked in.

"You okay lying like this or you want to turn over before you go to sleep?" Chris asked as Merri looked up at him.

"I am happy whichever way I sleep as long as you hold me. Let's get some sleep and we can have a lie in as there's no reason to be up early. Merri yawned as she buried her face in to Chris's chest closing her eyes as she moved.

"Whatever you want, good night baby sleep well" as he placed one finally kiss to Merri's head before closing his eyes and letting sleep take away the stress of the past 24 hours.


End file.
